Demon Knight and Star Shooter
by ChaosIzanagi007
Summary: Two very different individuals meet by something called Fate and force to share their soul in order to keep the other alive. What happen when the meeting between them is more than what everyone see? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy new year 2015! Okay, I know that it was still early, but hey who care? Since look like I won't update anything until new year. Anyway, this story is my very first experiment on something and I can make it one-shot or maybe continue this as a series. Pick your choice. Like always please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>A gentle breeze caressing his face as it also slightly blow his messy black hair. Never once his blue eyes leave the beautiful blue sky which slowly surrounded by gray clouds, an obvious sign about something which will come after this. Rain. He can feel his lips started to form a small smile on his face when his mind mentioned that word. Rain. Ah, yes, he also remembers that it was also raining on that day, the day which leave him with so many questions and he glad that he finally able to find all the answer for the questions which already bugging his mind since that day. His blue eyes glance at the giant clock on the tower, the very famous Big Ben itself told him that he still has half-hour before the official meeting started. So, he close his eyes and let the breeze calm his nerves and let his mind remember that very day... The day where he learns something that he never thought he able to find in this very world.<p>

* * *

><p>"A dimension crack?" He can heard his own voice echoed in this very room, the room where he usually called whenever there is a mission waiting for him, but that was in old day as now he rarely called here since his rank has reach what he can said... The purpose of his life. The man who sat behind his desk in front of him stared at him with a mixture of seriousness and amusing in his green eyes which now only focused on him and himself.<p>

"Yes that's right, I have felt this unusual feeling for this past few days, but I can't figure it out what it is until it was too late for me to stop it" The purple haired man explained to the young man in front of him about something that has bothering him this past few days. The young man which wear a white shirt with a black tie with red cross motif imprinted in the front of the tie, a black trouser with white belt and a pair of black boot as his footwear, only raise one of his eyebrows after hearing the purple haired man statement.

"Do you already send someone to check it?" The young man questioning before put both his hands which wearing a pair of black gloves inside the pocket of his black trouser. It was a habit of him which he sure will never be able to leave it as he still have the same reason since he start doing it, it made him feel cool.

"I do, as a matter of fact, I just send a group of Exorcists contain 10 people toward the location of where I sense this crack" the purple haired man replied before opening one of the dresser on his table and take out something before tossed it toward the young man who catch it with ease.

"See the the red circle I draw? That's where I sense this weird feeling which I believes to be a dimension crack" The man explained again while gesturing to the map which the young man hold and the said young man only raise one of his eyebrows again.

"You call it a circle?" The young man asks before showing him the map and pointed to something which obviously drawn with a red marker, but that 'something'... Is far from what we can circle.

"It wasn't the time for discussing my drawing ability" the purple haired man said and even though he said it in a calm tone, a thick mark already appears on his head. The young man smirked a little at this, it always fun to tick off this clown guy.

"Then Mephisto, let me guess. You are calling me here for checking it too?" The young man said after putting down the map, now his voice already carried a seriousness in it. If this guy calling him even after he sends a group of Exorcists, he sure there is something serious behind this dimension crack... Then again, WHY the hell they should to take care of something like this? Doesn't Exorcist job supposed to be only Demon-related? But... What if this crack come from Gehenna?

"Very clever, I suppose your deduction ability has increased. But, to answer your question, yes, I like you to check it too. I also can say that this crack doesn't come from Gehenna, but from another dimension which I never feel before" The purple haired man named Mephisto explained before flick his finger and then a key appear in his right hand.

"I afraid that whatever may appear from that's crack would be too much even for 10 trained Exorcists, so that's the reason why I call you here. As the current strongest Exorcist, it should be your responsibility for making sure that whatever may appear from the crack wouldn't be a threat for Assiah" Mephisto said again before throwing the key in his right hand toward the young man which once again able to catch it with ease. His blue eyes staring at the golden key in his hand, if what this clown said about this crack doesn't come from Gehenna then it was good, but this crack comes from another dimension which even this damn clown doesn't know or... He pretend to not know. Either way, what he said about him also true, it should be his responsibility for checking that whatever come out from this crack going to be a threat to Assiah or not. The Exorcists are trained to fight Demon, but against a creature that isn't a Demon... It would be a trouble for them. So, after letting out a sigh, he placed the key inside the pocket of his black trouser and turns around to gather his stuff.

"I believe you already make up your mind, so, I will explain that the key I gave you would lead you toward an abandon hut near the location of this crack, some walking on the north should be enough to make you see the crack. I believe you can take this mission, right? The newly appointed Paladin, Rin Okumura" Mephisto said while hiding his grin behind his folded hand as the young man know by the name Rin Okumura, strapping his trusted, blue sheathed sword on his belt, before swiftly wear his blue coat which contain several silver ropes and some silver buttons with an unique Exorcist pin on the right chest area, a true sign which tell any Exorcists that see him wearing his current uniform (not like he need it to be recognized as his face is easily to be remembered) that he is indeed the current holder of the title 'Paladin'.

"I believe so" Rin answered before walking toward the door, insert the key in his pocket and open the door, ready to face any possibility which will greet him.

* * *

><p>'Rain, huh?' Rin thought when feel a few raindrops hit his head and shoulder, well, a brainless person also could tell that it going to rain soon as the sky already covered by gray clouds, but it won't mean anything to him even if it going to rain or not. His legs keep bring him toward where the crack supposed located, don't get him wrong, he is indeed bad at choosing a direction, but he can feel it, this weird feeling that he never feel before, it must be come from the crack and it give him an advantage since he could feel where this strange feeling come from, then he have no worry for being lost his direction. Both his hands already placed inside the pocket of his blue coat while his eyes only focus on the way ahead and his ears already picking any sounds he can heard, in case if something decide to suddenly ambush him, he will be prepared for a counter-attack. He should be close to the crack by now as he can feel the feeling get stronger and-<p>

BANG

His head quickly jerked toward the direction where he heard that sound, because clearly only one thing in this world which makes a sound like that and used by an Exorcist. It was the sound of gunfire and whenever there is a gunfire, it's mean they attack something.

Oh Shit!

Without wasting anymore time, Rin put as much as necessary strength into his legs before he kicked the ground and create a small crater under his legs as the strength he use to push the ground cause him to launch himself toward where the sound of gunfire come from. He landed on the ground a few seconds later, but his momentum cause himself to be skidded on the ground for a few meters before his body finally stops moving right on the clearing. He also comes in time for seeing a man who he assumes one of ten Exorcists whch sent by Mephisto, being slammed toward the tree by... A girl?

Rin need to blink his eyes twice for making sure that what he sees is indeed a girl and... It was really a girl! The hell! Is this girl a Demon? Because she can swing that big cannon which attached on her left arm with ease as the cannon itself is really light. For a common Exorcist, they will think that this girl is indeed a Demon, but Rin is different, he is not a common Exorcist, but it only confuses him. Guess what? He can't feel any Demonic presence come from her. So, she not a Demon? Or maybe she able to hide her Demonic presence? But all this time, he never met a Demon who can hide their Demonic presence. Even that bastard clown can't hide his Demonic presence. So, if she isn't a Demon then what is she? He can think something like that's later, because right now, the girl already notices his presence.

He can feel his face warmed a bit, that because this girl outfit is... Rather revealing. She wears a short-sleeved black trench coat with a white zipper on the waist area and on tail of the coat, underneath the coat she wears nothing except... A string bikini and a short shorts with a white belt and a brown belt crisscrossing her waist and a black sleeve with white line on the center which stretched vertically, on both her arms, for the footwear she wear a pair of high heel boots which reach her knee. Her figure is rather short and he sure if not because of the boot she will look shorter now and her body also rather thin, which left him wonder how she can swing that cannon easily, she also have a black long hair which tied in uneven pigtail style (which he found rather interesting) and a cold blue eyes (with white pupil and a circular pattern around her pupil) which now staring coldly at him, like analyzing him. He knows he can't make any reckless decision, he needs to be calm or this girl will attack him (like what she does toward those nine people... Wait nine?) He doesn't have time to think about it anymore when the girl pointing her black cannon toward him with the barrel already shines, meaning it ready to shoot. But Rin remained stood in his place, there is no reason to be panicked, like what he said to himself earlier, he needs to be calm for dealing with this girl. The cannon shoots a blue orb which heading toward him in high speed, but Rin merely stepped aside and let the cannon fly past him and destroy the trees behind him. Look like the girl realizes that she can't defeated him easily like the others Exorcists when she narrowed her eyes and shoot more orbs toward him.

This time, Rin crouching down a little before putting as much as necessary strength into both his legs, before he jump in the air and success in dodging all the orbs. But the girl doesn't let him go that easy as she quickly lift her cannon and shoot more orbs which heading toward him who still in the air. But his momentum from earlier cause him to not stop in mid-air and thanks to his momentum too, he able to avoid all the orbs before landing behind the girl. The girl quickly spun herself in order to slam him with her cannon, but Rin react more quickly by kicking her cannon aside before lunged toward her and grabbed both her wrist and her cannon and tackling her toward the ground while placing his knee on her (exposed) stomach. He already sure that this girl isn't a Demon, but he still needs to do one thing in order to remove all of his doubt that she indeed isn't a Demon. He also knows that she does not possess a super human strength, because despite her struggling with all her strength to throw him from her, she still not successful in doing that. So Rin close his eyes and concentrating enough before opening his eyes again which now have a slit-pupil with red color while the iris already changes color from dark blue to bright blue, he shows her his Demonic eyes. Indeed, her eyes are widened a bit, but this also makes him sure that his assumption is right. She doesn't recognize him, any kind of Demons will instantly recognize who he is once they see his Demonic eyes, but this girl doesn't give him any response which close to recognition which mean... She 100% not a demon.

"I don't know what are you or why you are attacking my comrade, but calm down and I will let you go and we can talk about it" Rin said after closing his eyes and turn his Demonic eyes into his normal eyes and also hoping that the girl will cooperate with him. But looks like what he said to her only seem to make her more pissed as she narrowed her eyes before she does something that shocked him. From her left eyes, a blue flame bursts alive.

This very action making Rin dropped his guard for a few seconds, but it seem to be a wrong action as she quickly uses her legs to kick him from her and she quickly standing up before pointing her cannon at him again who manage to keep his balance. Look like there is no other choice, but to use the hard way. Rin quickly run aside to dodge the orbs which heading toward him, but what the girl does next is not something he expected. Because she quickly raises her cannon and a light appears around her cannon and then she slammed it again and he notices that her cannon already changed into a gatling gun. Rin know that dodging it by running would be useless as he can't run that fast, so there is only one way to solve this!

The barrel of her gatling gun starts to spin before it spin in high speed while launching numerous bullets toward Rin who only grab the hilt of his sword and narrowed his eyes as he planning his next move. Rin quickly draw his sword which causes a brilliant light of blue to appear and once again, Rin entered his Demon form. He can clearly see the girl's blue eyes widen a bit when the numerous bullet hit him, but doesn't hurt him at all. This all because once the bullets hit the blue flame which covered his entire body, the bullets will be burned and turn into nothing in a matter of second. He calmly stood there even if a storm of bullets are heading toward him, they all will stand no chance against his flame. But he decides, enough is enough and he doesn't want to waste anymore times. So in quick motion, Rin lunged toward her before slashing her gatling gun in half and stood in front of her with his sword pointed at her neck.

"Enough is enough, I don't have any intention to fight you and there is no reason for us to fight each other" Rin declared in a commanding tone because what he said isn't a statement, it was an order. He still can see the girl body still tense, probably because his sword is a few inches from her neck, so without hesitation he lowered his sword. The girl body seemed to calm down a bit and Rin consider it as a good time for talking to this girl, but...

BANG

Rin quickly grab the shoulder of the girl and quickly spinning their body so he was in front of her and what he predicted is right, he can feel a bullet hit the flame which covered his entire body before turning into nothing. He turned around and sees a man who he assumes the only unconscious Exorcist and right now, he is staring at him with wide eye. Well, he can understand why he staring at him with wide eyes because clearly, he was protecting the girl in purpose.

"Tell me, when you guys saw her did she attack you first or did it was you guys who attack her first?" Rin asks once again in a commanding tone. He is having his own assumption right now and he wants to know the truth as soon as possible.

"W-We... We attack her first because we thought she is a Demon" the Exorcist answered his question and Rin can't help but let out a sigh because his assumption is right proven from that man statement. From the way she fights, it clear to him that she attacks him because she thought he was one of them (which actually true) and thinks he wants to harm her like these people, so that's why she attacks him... Or that's was what he thought.

"Let's check on the others first and see what we can do (and hope they will be alright) and you..." He turned toward the girl who only tilted her head in response.

"Stay here" he commanded and it looks like she gives him one of those glares which say 'Get lost', Well, it not like he cares about it. Before he even able to turn around, the girl suddenly collapse and thanks to his quick reflex, he able to catch her before she fall toward the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks and he can feel the girl have a hard time breathing. His ears then heard something and his head jerked toward where the sound coming and... That's it, it was the thing he looking for the entire time, the crack that the clown talking about... And how the hell he doesn't notice that it was there, the entire times?

The crack seems really unnatural as it appears on the air, but... It looks like already half-closed? No, it was closing to itself, maybe that was what causing this girl to suddenly collapse. Before Rin even know what he needs to do, the crack already disappears and it only makes the girl's condition become worse as she even starts to grip his coat for support. Rin gritted his teeth in frustration, he doesn't know what he needs to do and this girl doesn't look she can even breathe regularly, why he must care about her anyway?... No, it wasn't his nature to let another people suffer and he holds the rank 'Paladin' right now. He won't let anything bad happen to others... Even if that others mean a completely different being. And right now, he only has one solution.

"Hold on, I will do something" and after saying that's, Rin quickly scoop her up in his arms and carried her bridal-style and yelled to the last Exorcist for tried to check the others condition while he going to get help. After getting the positive response from the other Exorcist, Rin don't want to waste anymore times as he gathers enough strength on both his legs and start to dash toward where he comes from. What he does not noticed is the girl eyes which slightly open while staring at him in confusion.

* * *

><p>SLAM<p>

Mephisto's head quickly jerked toward his door when he heard someone open the door of his office with an unnecessary force, but what stood in his doorways is somewhat amused him, so, he will let it slide for now, just for now. Now back to the matter in the hands, so what kind of sight which Mephisto Pheles or known better by certain people as the second Demon King which control space and time, Samael, found amusing? Of course, the sight of The newly appointed Paladin, Rin Okumura who carried a mysterious girl clad in black who seem almost dying, in bridal style. He folded his hands in front of him in order to hide the grin which start to form in his face, this is going to be more interesting than what he thought. He about to open his mouth to greet the young man who wears the blue coat, but he shoots the purple haired man a glare that say 'Shut up or I will throw you out the window!', so he chooses to let out a silent chuckle.

Rin quickly entered the room and walk toward the center of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him, his blue eyes solely focused on the purple haired man who seems enjoying this situation... Scratch that, he does enjoy this situation, after all seeing another person suffer is somewhat amuse to this clown and maybe one of his sources of entertainment. He narrowed his eyes when he notices the grin on the purple haired man's face which he tried to hide with folded his hands in front of his face, does see the mysterious girl in his arms who look really in pain, somewhat amused him? He sure of that, but right now, he has a bigger problem on his hands.

"Wipe that grin out of your face (he can't stand that grin!) and tell me anything you know about this girl and why she becomes like this after the crack dimension you mentioning disappearing?" He explained the situation concerning the situation of how he can be here with a girl clad in black in his arms and why she seems dying. He glance at the mysterious girl in his arms to see her expression and to confirm that if she indeed in pain. Her teeth are gritted together, one of her eyes is closed like she holds something and her other eyes open slightly revealing her oddly and beautiful blue eyes which now only staring at his face. She indeed in pain right now, but what cause the pain?

"I see, I see. Through your explanation and this girl's rather interesting appearance, I can assume that this girl is a being known as Other self which supposedly come from a dimension called Otherworld" Mephisto explained while gesturing the girl in the Paladin's arms who seems still in pain. He doesn't bother to cover his grin since the young man in front of him already found it and the grin on his face already turns into a smirk.

"I want the full explanation of Other self and Otherworld later, but right now, I want to know why this girl seems like dying and how to stop this" And what Rin said isn't a question, but an order from him. Being a Paladin must be forcing him to show his mature self more often and even revealing his leader persona which he never knows that he have it. The purple haired man only chuckle at Rin's order, but he quickly stops himself when he sees the young man's pupil slowly started to change color.

"Well, in order to answer your question, first you need to know what is an Other self and how they connected to this world" Mephisto said, but he prevent himself from rambling something nonsense like he planned when the Paladin in front of him shoot him another glare that said 'Just explain the damn thing before I lost my patience and turn you into Gehenna's ash'

"Other self is a being which resides in the world known as the Otherworld. The Other selves are a manifestation of an overwhelming emotion of a person and because the said emotion is so strong, it starts to manifest itself and taking a form. That's how the Other selves created and their connection to this world is that they hold the 'pain' of their creator or in other words their human-counterpart. The pain I mentioned before is an emotional pain, the very action of Other selves can be a reflection about what happened in Assiah. Example of two persons fighting for my affection (Rin almost vomit when he heard this) then their Other selves also fighting in the Otherworld, the outcome of this battle can reflect the result of the battle of affection. So the conclusion of my explanation is an Other self can't life by their own, they need another soul, because they are a being which created by an emotion, they don't have a complete soul, so I can said without connected their soul with other being's soul they won't able to survive this world and because the crack which connected our dimension with theirs are closed, so this girl also lost her connection with her human-counterpart" The Chancellor explained about what kind of being is an Other self and their connection toward this world, and Rin quickly able to grasp the solution of the problem he have right now.

"So, to make it simple, in order to make this girl stop dying... She needs to connect her soul into another person's soul?" Rin muttered before staring at the girl's face in his arms who still look hold a great amount of pain and look like the more time passed the more pain she will felt, because right now, her grip on his blue coat harder and even she closed both her eyes. He had no doubt that he needs to do something fast before this girl disappears from this world... But again, why the hell he needs to care about what will happen to this girl?

"Yes, but I will add something, the incomplete soul of an Other self can't connect itself with the soul of a Demon, after all, an Other self's soul is a part of human soul, so only a human soul that can really make a connection with an Other self's soul" Mephisto add and this make Rin narrowed his eyes at the grinning man. Does he do it in purpose? No, that's isn't important right now, the most important thing right now is to find a human and a way to connect this girl soul with-

"Of course, a half-human's soul also can make a connection with an Other self's soul"

Once the clown said this, Rin only staring at him with a bemused expression on his face before he narrowed his blue eyes. He swears if not because the role of this clown is important for both this school and the Order, he will personally burn him and turn him into Gehenna ash. Mephisto only let out a smirk when his green eyes notice that the eyes of the young Paladin staring intently at him, but those blue eyes quickly glancing downward when the girl in his arms gripped his coat harder than before.

"Since look like the lady in your arms doesn't have much times before she met her end, I will directly tell you how to connect your soul with her. It's very easy, all you need to do is kiss her and the process will happen naturally" Mephisto explained before a grin appears on his face when the 'Paladin' look like only half-listening to what he just said earlier. He couldn't wait for his response.

"Yeah, that's sound pretty easy, what I need to do is- Wait what?" Rin quickly turned his head toward the purple haired man who chuckling at his response. He let out a low growl to tell the man that it wasn't time for joking around.

"Please forgive me, but what I stated is the truth. To connect your soul with her, you really need to kiss her" Mephisto said while gesturing the girl in Rin's arms. Rin glaring at the clown for the last time before his focus all of his attention toward the girl in his arms. Does he really wants this? He means, connecting his soul with this girl, it isn't an easy decision and whatever he chooses will give a great effect on his future.

"Do you... Really want to live... Or die?" Rin's questioning. He knows that it was a stupid question and any sane people wouldn't even think to ask about things like that, but in this case, he was offering his soul toward an Other self, a being created by someone's emotion. So, it was clear as day that this girl belongs to someone else. But, if she really wants to live even if it means to share her soul with him. Then he won't mind at all. But with the amount of pain the girl experienced right now, he isn't too sure if she really can answer him.

"L... Li... Live" he heard a faint voice said that and quickly making sure that what he heard really come from the girl in his arms or no, but her expression really tells him that it is indeed her response. One of her eyes are opened slightly revealing her beautiful blue orb to him and even though he isn't so good in reading a person from their eyes, he can clearly see it on her eyes, it almost remind him of his own eyes when both eyes reflect one thing. The will and determination of staying alive and he would be damned if he doesn't do anything to help her. After give her a nod, he takes a deep breath before closing his eyes and quickly closing the distance between his lips and her lips and in a matter of seconds, both of their lips already pressed against each other. Her lips felt really soft and inviting against his lips and for a second, he almost forgets the reason about why the hell he kiss her in the first place. But what he can say? He was a fully grown boy complete with hormone and it was his first time kissing an opposite gender. Rin quickly opens his eyes when he feels something rushed into his mind, an images... Is it a vision? No... When he sees the images in his mind more clearly, he finally understands what is it... A memory... Memory of this girl... The memory of...

Black Rock Shooter.

A blue magic circle suddenly appear beneath him with both his body and the girl's body surrounded by blue light. He keeps seeing more and more images of her and what she had done in Other World and he finally understands what kind of person is her. All the lights which surround them suddenly disappear before the 'Paladin' fall to his knee and gasping for air, he can feel it, he can feel it now, part of his soul are missing, does it mean the process of connecting their soul, success?

The sound of clapping hands making him jerked toward the source of where the sound comes from before he narrowed his eye while still trying to catch his breath. Mephisto keeps clapping his hands with a big grin plastered on his face even though the 'Paladin' who still kneeling down already glaring at him.

"Amazing, congratulations for gaining your own Other self. With connecting your soul with her, now she officially become your own Other self" Mephisto said still clapping his hands. Rin about to reply his statement, but stop himself when he feels a tug on his collar. He glance at the girl in his arms and actually a little surprised to see her staring at him with confusing expression plus she also tilted her head slightly, it was really cute in a way. He shook his head slightly to clear his mind before staring at her.

"You can stand on your own?" Rin asks with concern filled his voice. At first the girl only staring at him with the same confusion expression before she gives him a tiny nod. After receiving a tiny nod from the girl, he gently put her down before helping her standing up. Look like the process of connecting their soul not only affect him, but her too.

"Well, I need to say that this connecting soul process really amazed me, but Rin, there will be one more trial for you. Once those Exorcists I sent a report this to the Order, the Grigori will question you about this. What will you do to when the time come?" Mephisto asks, when the blue 'Paladin' already turning around, close the door of his office which still open the whole time, pull the key and throw at Mephisto desk before pulling out another key from his pocket and insert it to the key hole.

"I will take care of that problem when the time comes as now this girl... Already become my responsibility" Rin answered without turning around and opening the door which so the sight of the dorm which already becomes his home for all this year he lives in True Cross Academy. He grabs the girl hand which seems still not fully understand about the situation around her before dragging toward the open door before close it when he already out of the purple haired man room who now already has a wide grin on his face.

"Thing will be become more interesting now"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter two of this experiment story. There won't be much thing here as you can say it only the ****beginning and since Rin is Paladin, he will only involved in high level mission (not that like he would only take the high level mission though, after all, it was Rin Okumura) and for you who curious about would there be more Other self or not, Well, I only can say, just wait for the upcoming chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Ane & Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>The sound of two footsteps echoing around the hall of the empty and neglected boys dorm which also included as part of True Cross Academy Property. The same neglected dorm also has become the house of the two strongest Exorcist all around the world for the last 4 years. This dorm also already become a silent witness of many events that happened from the last 4 years, be it a happy event, a sad event, a heated event, or even a nonsense event that couldn't be solved by logic, but nonetheless, every of those events always be memorized by the abandoned building which now known as the home of Okumura Brothers. Now back to the two sounds of footsteps which still echoed in the hallway of the abandoned building. The footsteps could be heard coming closer toward the kitchen of the dorm which located on the first floor of the dorm. Two figures can be seen walking toward the kitchen of the dorm and it could be say that these figures also become the source of the footsteps. When the two figures entered the dim light which come from the bulb that only partly illuminate the dining area of the kitchen, the light also revealed that those figures are a young man who wear a blue coat and a young woman who wear a black coat with the man firmly grasp the girl's wrist and lead her toward the destination in his mind.<p>

After reaching the dining area of the abandoned building, the young man simply pulled one of the chairs there and gestured to his companion for sat down on the chair he pulled for her. The girl who tied her hair in uneven pigtail style only looks up at him in confusion, it was like she asking about what the purpose for her to sat down on the chair he pulled for her. The black messy haired boy smiled a little after seeing this, somehow seeing this girl tilted her head like that only make him have an urge to let his lips turn into a smile for unknown reason, maybe because his mind found the way she tilt her head is cute?

"I am going to cooking something for you. Does Other Self don't need to eat in order to have their body function properly?" The young man asks once his mind realize that from what he learned from this girl's memory, he never seen her ate or sleep or doing anything else which necessary for keeping their body for function properly, does it mean the way an Otherself's body works different from the way a human's body works? Now if he think about it, even after seeing the memory of this girl, the memory of Black Rock Shooter, he still doesn't know the entirely concept of Other Self other than they can summon their own weapon for fighting and they have an amazing healing ability which almost on par with him and the other 'Eight Demon Kings' and that also include the God of Demon himself. Maybe after this he can gather more information about Other Self and Other world from Black Rock Shooter herself and of course, he would do that after cooking something for her.

For Black Rock Shooter part, she can tell that her new human-counterpart is a bit odd than her former human-counterpart, but at the same time she also found that seeing the smile of her new human-counterpart remind her a bit about her former human-counterpart, Mato Kuroi. Just thinking about her former human-counterpart make her feel something... Rather unpleasant. But right now, something like that isn't important to her. First she needs to consider her condition, she can't fairly remember it, the only thing she remembers is... She shoots at something... But she can't remember anything more than that before she found herself in center of a forest and being attacked by 10 people who wear black coat. She manages to defeat them all and knock them unconscious, but when she thinks it was done, a young man who wear a blue coat appears and actually manage to disarmed her. Yes she is annoyed to him because of that, but she can feel that the annoying feeling she feels earlier already fade away after the young man does something which clearly confuses her. He helps her. She doesn't know what cause the pain nor why she felt it, but somehow the young man who able to disarm her also capable of stopping the great pain she felt, but in order to do that, he become her new human-counterpart. She also does not know whether it was necessary for him to be her new human-counterpart in order to stop the pain. She also remembers that the young man brings her to a room and talking to another man, but she doesn't know what they talking about since the pain making her loses her focus. But she capable of regaining her focus after she heard the question which clearly directed to her.

"Do you... Really want to live... Or die?"

That very question is the one which triggers her consciousness to regain her focus as quickly as possible in order for answering that question. It's maybe only her survival instinct, but die isn't an option for her. Her objective is clear, keep fighting and shoulder all the sadness of her human-counterpart. But that's objective only applied when she still in the Otherworld, but now... She not too sure anymore.

CLINK

She snapped from her musing when her ears catch a sound of something made by glass hit something with a hard surface, gently. When her blue eyes glancing downward, she discovered the source of the sound. It was what she believes called plate, a glass plate to be more detailed, and perhaps the sound she heard earlier is the plate being placed on the table. But the plate isn't empty as it filled with what she believes a food called rice and that food which look like a brown cream... Oh right, it was a rice curry, she used to feel Mato's happiness whenever this food is present when the dinner time comes. But why a plate of rice curry could be here? And when she notices a hand near the plate, she remembers what her new human-counterpart said earlier.

"So, are you going to keep standing there or sit down and eat this curry I made for you?" The black haired young man asks with one of his hands placed on the surface of the table to support the rest of his body as he leaning against the table. Earlier, when the Other Self keep standing there and look like deep in thought, he decides to leave her with whatever she has in mind before going to the kitchen and start making food for her. And guess what? Damn his brain, he forgets to go shopping! Now all he have are a curry bars, but with the right ingredients and the right way to cook the curry, something as simple as curry could be a super delicious food if it made by his hands. When the black haired girl keeps standing there while look like analyzing the plate of curry, Rin let out a sigh before crosses his arms. Look like what he guess about Other Self does not need to eat for live is true after all, so, does it mean this curry going to be the first ever food which will be tasted by the tongue of the girl known as Black Rock Shooter? Nevertheless, she won't eat anything if she keeps standing up there and staring at the object which supposed to go inside her mouth. So after letting out a sigh again, the newly appointed 'Paladin' take the spoon in his right hand before taking a spoonful amount of rice and curry and stop his hand in front of the black haired girl who seems a bit surprised by his action.

"C'mon, eat up, it's not like I put a poison or something like that inside the curry" the 'Paladin' said while gently shaking the spoon in his right hand. Black Rock Shooter only blink her eyes twice when the spoon already a few inches in front of her face. She eyed the rice and the thick brown cream, part of her also curious about the taste of this food since Mato always seems so eager in eating this food and whenever she taste it, a happy expression always appear on her face, not like she can feel such emotion, but it more like she curious about what kind of taste that can make her former human-counterpart so happy. So, after staring at the food for more than a few seconds, she slowly open her mouth and slowly and reluctantly leaned forward a bit and eat the small portion of curry on the spoon. Her eyes widen by it own when her tongue tasted the taste of this curry. The lips of Rin Okumura finally turning into a smirk when his blue eyes observe the girl in front of her finally eat the small portion of curry he offered to her and seem to be savor the taste of curry he made and even though her expression is a bit hard to read, he can tell that she likes the curry, after all, what kind of sane person who dislike the food cooked by the infamous chef Rin Okumura?

"I told you that you going to like it. So, what about you sat down and eat this delicious curry which I already prepared for you?" Rin asks with a playful smirk in his face which can tell everyone who sees his smirk that his smirk is like a sign that says 'I told you'. Rin can't help himself, but letting out a chuckle when the girl who finally after a long time, sat down on the chair while give him a glare that say 'Mind your own business' and take the spoon from his hand which already not wearing black glove (He need to remove it and place it inside the pocket of his black trouser when he cook this curry earlier) before staring at plate of curry in front of her and finally, taking another small portion of curry before put it inside her mouth. Look like his new Other self seems to enjoy the food he cooked, now if he thinks about it, Kuro and Ukobach seem to enjoy the food he cooked too, does it mean any kind of being will always enjoy the food he cooked? Does it mean he can use his cooking to unite all kinds of being? Rin let out a chuckle again after thinking about such thing. Sometimes, thinking something really illogical and seems really immature can amuse himself and ease his mind a little.

"Okay, now since both of us already relaxed our body enough, how about we review our condition so far and tried to know what was our main problem and hopefully, the way to solve it" Rin explained about what they need to do first after he pull another chair next to the silent girl and plopped down on the chair. Black Rock Shooter's hand stop moving the spoon when her ears heard the boy beside him explain about what they need to do, from her part she also think that it was necessary considering the fight that she do earlier, it make her still does not completely aware of her situation other than that she have a new human-counterpart who apparently more experience in handling this kind of situation and very good at combat and also... Does Not seem to be fully human. She needs to make sure to get to know better about her new human-counterpart.

"Hmm... Hey, how you could end up in that forest, what happen before you attacked by those Exorcists?" Rin asks again after he thought more about their condition. He can explain to her about what happen after she collapse, but in order to fully grasp their condition, he needs to know how she end up in that forest. Does she enter the crack which sent her toward Assiah and end up being there? Or is there any other explanation? He don't know, but he hopes his Other self knows the answer and can explain it to him. But to his disappointment, his Other self shook her head. What does she mean by this? That she doesn't know? That she doesn't remember? But before the 'Paladin' ask her about what she mean by the shook of her head, Rin feel something faint entering his head... What is it?... A feeling... This is confusion? But... He sure as hell that he doesn't feel any confusion now... Does it mean?

"Are you feeling any confusion?" Rin asks the ebony haired girl and his question seem able to catch the attention of the girl as she once again stops moving her hand, look like she is in deep thought right now. What her new human counter-part said is true, she is confused with the situation around her, she even barely understands what happened and how her life can change so fast. How she can get here? What the meaning of the intense pain she felt earlier? And why now she have a new human-counterpart? She still tried to sort these things in her mind. Rin internally sighed when he can feel more feeling of confusion entering his already full of trouble head, he can't be sure how he can feel the confusion of this girl, but he can guess that it have something to do with the connection between their soul. Maybe the connection between their soul have more function than what he knows, he sure will investigate more about their connection and hopefully found more useful function that maybe could help them solve their problem, but first...

"Since look like you can't remember what happened before you arrive at the forest, I will tell you what I know so far about our condition and about what I guess going to happen in the future. Today I get an information about a dimension crack which appears in a forest, I also don't know how the crack formed nor if this crack will appear again. Oh yeah, those guys you knocked out are my comrades, they also there for checking the crack too, but they quickly assume that you are a Demon and that's why they attack you. You know how the story going on after I arrive to investigate the crack too and from what I observe, when the crack closing itself, it also sever the connection between your soul and your true human-counterpart and because the soul of an Other self is incomplete, your soul alone can't support your existence and that's why in order to keep you alive, I make a connection with your soul. As for my reason, it very simple, I ask you whether you want live or not and you choose to live. That's all I know about our current condition. For now, we have two problem. First, I need to ensure the Grigori that you aren't a threat for Assiah and second, until we found a way to sent you back to the Otherworld, you need to suit yourself for living as a human" Rin explained the condition they face right now from his point of view. But right now, the main problem they have, no, more like the main problem he have, he need to ensure the Grigori that Black Rock Shooter isn't a threat for them nor Assiah and she completely under control. He need to make a plan for ensuring that the Grigori will heard him and make sure that they will allowed her to stay with him in case if they going to do an experiment to her, he can uses his rank too to ensure them that he can handle the situation just fine.

Black Rock Shooter only listening to what her new human-counterpart said while eating the delicious curry in front of her. She must admit that this food called curry is really delicious. Now she understood why Mato really eager to eat this food. But now after he explained their condition, she have a better understanding of their current condition even though there is some hole in his story, but maybe the hole will close itself and they will able to know the whole things which put them into this situation. Although the problem which they will face isn't sound too pleasant, she still don't quite understand about the first problem, but for the second problem, she think it won't be much trouble for her since she have some basic knowledge about how human life from the memory of Mato Kuroi, but she also need to remind herself to looking for more information about human interaction and social life just in case if she need to stay in human world for long time.

"There is a tradition here to say 'Thank you for the food' whenever you done eating a meal like that, I will teach you more about human life after I solved the first problem. For now, let me show you something after I cleaned your plate" Rin stated with a grin already present on his face after he see the girl beside him finish the food he prepares for her, look like his mission in making Black Rock Shooter enjoy her first food come with a successful result. The young man stood up from his chair before picking up the plate in front of the young woman who seems already deep in though again, but what he can say? What she experience right now is almost same with what he experience back then when he first discover about his true identity, when he learn that he is the son of Satan, his life turn upside down in matter of seconds, but thanks to his will power, he manage to keep his sanity and capable of adapting to his new situation. He hopes, his Other self will do the same thing like him, though from what he sees from her memories, he sure she will be fine. For now, the main problem is one...

Ensuring the True Cross Order that Black Rock Shooter isn't a threat for them.

* * *

><p>The sound of a door being opened echoed around the empty hall of the neglected dorm. In front of one of a thousand rooms inside the abandoned dorm, stood two person who just open the wooden door and causes the sound of the door being opened echoed around the empty hall. After entering the room, the young man took off his boots before stepping on the wooden floor. The young woman almost stepping on the wooden floor too without taking off her boots, but a memory from Mato Kuroi remind her that there is a tradition in Japan for taking off their footwear before stepping their feet on the wooden floor. She doesn't know what the purpose of doing something useless like this, but since her new human-counterpart wish for her to follow the basic tradition of people from Japan, she will follow it as long as it doesn't bother her.<p>

"Hmm... Where I put it?" The 'Paladin' mumble to himself while he stood in front of a bookshelf and look like tried looking for something. He so sure that he put it somewhere around here the last time he ever pick it up (and if his memory correct, the last time he ever use it, that was about one year ago), he hopes his brother don't decides to give that thing to someone or worse donate it to library... Maybe he over thinking it. While her new human-counterpart seems like looking for something, Black Rock Shooter choose to observe the room which she guesses is the room of this messy black haired boy. The room is simple and small at the same time, there are two beds on each corner of the room, two desks, a wardrobe, a bookshelf, and that's all. It seems the room also divided in-half since the other half of the room seems a bit messy while the other half is clean.

"Found it!" Rin exclaimed before pulling a thick book with black cover and a golden cross imprinted on the cover. Rin blow the dust from the cover before patting it slightly for cleaning the remaining dust. After making sure that the book is clean from dust, he walks toward the girl who still stood near the door and stood in front of her. He grabs her wrist firmly before gently pulling her along with him as he walks toward the bed of his younger brother.

"Listen, I don't exactly know about the life of your human-counterpart, but from what I learn about her from your memories, I can guess that she doesn't know nor even involved with the world around me. Now, this book will give you all the knowledge you need about what is my job nor the world I involved with and anything general about what is Exorcist. Read and try to memorize anything which you think as important and if you ever have a question, just ask me. I will be right there and planning a way for ensure the Grigori that you aren't a threat for this world" Rin explained while pointing his desk with his thumbs and then he shove the thick book into her hands and gesturing her for sit down on the bed near them before he turning around and start walk toward his desk where he need to make a plan to solve their first problem, because if he fail in doing that, he don't know what will that old geezer done to Black Rock Shooter and he sure as hell that it won't be a good thing... For her at least

Black Rock Shooter only blink her eyes twice after hearing her new human-counterpart statement or more like her new human-counterpart order. She then glance downward toward the book in her hands. From the texture, she can tell that this book is old and perhaps never been opened for a year or more. Reading a book this thick will eat much time, but if she wants to understand more about her new human-counterpart she needs to do it, who know maybe she will find something interesting inside it. Another thing that bothers her is his statement earlier, he claims that he knows about Mato from her memories which mean he already saw her memories before, but the question is how. How he able to see her memories? Usually, it was the Other self who can see the memories of their human-counterpart, but in her case, look like the situation is reverse. She will make a note to think about it later as now it the best for learning more about the world around her new human-counterpart. So, after set her mind, she sat down on the bed near her before opening the book in her hands and start reading.

'Maybe I can say that she can be used as a weapon for helping us defeating Demon? No, that isn't the right thing for me to say. Hmm... How about because I can't send her back toward her world yet... No, they will think that it will be a good opportunity for doing an experiment to her... Gah! I am out of reason!' Who can know that thinking a reason for making the Order for allowing her to stay with him could be this hard? There should be a reason for making them letting her stay with him, but what is it?... Wait, their connection, that's right! Because now he is her human-counterpart he can use that reason for insisting them for letting her to stay with him. Maybe adding a few lie won't be too bad to, like... Oh yeah, because their soul now are bonded together this also mean if she die then he would die too (He don't sure whether this concept is true or not, but that won't be matter to him) and he sure as hell that they won't let the only person who can go toes to toes with the other 'Eight Demon Kings' and even Satan himself, die. A grin appears on his face when his mind finally filled with many ideas about how he should tell this 'trump card' to the Grigori, those old geezer sure won't expect this and if they don't believe him, he have Mephisto as a witness. This is perfect! Now all he have to do is hoping that the lady of luck will smile at him when he present his reason to them.

After reading this book for quite some time, Black Rock Shooter have a better understanding about the job of her new human-counterpart by now. From what she learns from this book, her new human-counterpart is an Exorcist, a person who specializes in any kinds of exorcism, a ritual for expulsion an evil spirit or in other word, Demon. The creature they fought, Demon can't be killed that easily. From what the book tell her there are 3 ways to kill a Demon. First with slaying it using either a Demon-slaying sword or firearms like a handgun or a rifle, though a Demon-slaying sword is more effective in killing a Demon. Second by reciting its fatal verse and third by allowing the Demon to remove any lingering attachments it has to the material world. Also an Exorcist divided into five type according to their combat ability, like Knight who specializes in using a Demon-slaying sword or Dragoon who specializes in using various firearms, thing like that called Meister and there are 5 Meister, Knight, Dragoon, Aria, Tamer, and Doctor. Each Exorcist needs to at least mastered one Meister. Also, there is a rank to determine how strong is that's Exorcist with the lowest rank called 'Page' or a candidate for an Exorcist and the highest rank called 'Paladin', a title for the strongest Exorcist at time. There is also other things that she learns from this book, like the 'Eight Demon Kings' and the world of Demon, Gehenna, which ruled by the strongest Demon or the God of Demon, Satan. Now this is what make her interested, because Satan called the God of Demon for two reason, because the fact that he is the ruler of Gehenna and because his powerful blue flame that said to be the strongest element in this world and if she recall, her new human-counterpart also have blue flame. But does that mean he is Satan in disguise or maybe related to Satan? Maybe she needs to start talking to him for getting some info about him since until now, she can't really read his memories, it like something is blocking her from doing that.

"Hey" a masculine voice snapped her back to the reality before she slightly turned toward the source of the voice. Rin stared at her for a few seconds and decide that it maybe a good time for them to get to know each other since in an hour he need to face the Grigori and hoping that the plan he already planning will goes smoothly without any problem. Now, what he should ask her first? Oh yeah that's right.

"Have any question for me already?" This the only thing that come to his mind, he know that maybe Black Rock Shooter could see his memories too like him from their connection, but it also important for make a verbal contact with her since he know that whatever await them in future will require them for work together.

"Yes, may I know more about yourself?" She asks simply with a soft and quiet tone. This almost makes the 'Paladin' falling from the chair he occupied right now. He expects her to stare at him for a few seconds before back reading the book in her hands, heck he even already expects her for simply ignoring him, but for her to say something all of a sudden after being silent all this time? It is enough for catching him off guard. So, why she talks to him all of a sudden? Does it mean she already trust him? Well, whatever her reason, he won't waste this opportunity and being a dumb guy like he used to be back then when he was younger.

"The name is Rin Okumura, you can call me Rin for short. Umm... Maybe I need to explain about my career as an Exorcist too for you to know me better. Well, as you already know I am an Exorcist with Knight as my Meister and I also have a little brother who right now is in a mission abroad and I also have a familiar, a Demonic cat named Kuro, but he is out right now. Oh, and for my rank, I am a newly appointed 'Paladin'. I guess that's all I can say about my career. Anything else you want to ask?" Rin explained before standing up and start sorting the papers on his desk, he need to prepare this before he forget about it. Black Rock Shooter once again found her eyes widen a bit after she heard her new human-counterpart explanation. She still doesn't aware all this time that her new human-counterpart is the 'Paladin', the strongest Exorcist. From the information he tells her about himself, she can learn a few things about her new human-counterpart, but there is still one thing that bothers her and she intended to find the answer now.

"Do you related to Satan?" She ask still with a soft and quiet tone, but look like what she said somehow sent unpleasant feeling toward her new human-counterpart, because after that sentence leave her mouth, she can feel a faint feeling entered her mind. She doesn't know what the feeling that entered her mind, but she can tell that whatever it is, it isn't a pleasant feeling. Rin stop sorting the papers on the desk after his ears catch her question, once again Black Rock Shooter capable of catching him off guard. He need to congratulate her for able to catch him off guard twice in one day.

"I am his son, but don't get wrong. I am nowhere like him and I swear I will kill him when the time comes" Rin said, his voice is full of seriousness because he means what he say, once he get the opportunity for facing him, he will kill him on the spot. Once again something entered her mind and this time she quickly recognize the feeling because this feeling is so strong, it was determination. This determination is so strong that she can feel the reason behind this determination, it isn't hatred nor a negative feeling like that. It is a feeling for protecting those who he sees as someone he cares about. She wonder if there is another reason for him to have a determination so strong like this.

"I am a half-demon, my father is him and my mother is a human. Because I related to him, I am also able to use the strongest element in this world. The blue flame" Rin explained again before grabbing a folder before open it and insert all the papers he already sorted earlier into the folder and then he close the folder neatly before turning toward Black Rock Shooter who fell silent after she ask the question regarding his relation to Satan. He then walk toward her before kneeling in front of her and extends his hand for her.

"I will explain more about myself later as now I have to go. You free to explore this dorm, but maybe it is the best if you just stay here and learn more about the world around me. Anyway, it's nice to meet you Black Rock Shooter" Rin said before showing her something that only him can do, he show her Rin Okumura signature grin. Black Rock Shooter only stared at him with the same expression she always uses before shift her glance to his hand which looks like waiting for something, she knows what he wants and she knows that he won't leave until she does what he requested. So after a few seconds, she grabs his hand and gives it a tiny shook. The grin on the 'Paladin' face only widened at this before he stand up again and start walking toward the door.

"Also, if... I am failing to solve our first problem, I want you to run and you may defeat whoever get in your way, just try to make sure that they won't catch you. Wish me luck" and after wearing his boots, the 'Paladin' pull out a golden key, insert the key into the door lock, and open the door before exiting the room, leaving the confused Black Rock Shooter who only can wonder what does the 'Paladin' meant by his last statement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is, the next chapter of DKASS and maybe will be my last update until March, I will get busy at some point on February (not mention I have a nerve-wrecking presentation), oh yeah and for Trascender, I like your idea and maybe you could do a story about that, because you know I always though a story will be more interesting if the author of the story make it purely from their own imagination. Please enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ane & Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>"To summarize the point of your explanation, because of this connection between your soul, your life now depend on each other and if one die the other will die too and because of this reason too, you could be sure that this Other self wouldn't be a threat for Assiah, correct?" The masculine voice which comes from the man clad in blue who stood between an old man clad in green and a woman clad in pink. Their (covered) eyes never leave the young man who stares at them with a serious expression on his face which tell them that he already entering 'Paladin Mode' as a certain Exorcist dub it. The young man is also aware of many stares from another audience in this place who wants to hear the answer from the mouth of the 'Paladin' himself. But it takes more than a few stares for making the current strongest Exorcist to become nervous and from the way he stood with both his hands placed into the pocket of his blue coat, the young man only radiates one thing, confidence.<p>

"That's right. And because of that reason too, I request a permission for taking care of her and as I already explain before, I also don't want any Exorcist to spying her, she have a keen sense and if she felt threatened, I have no doubt that she will eliminate anything that she feel as a threat for her. As long as you give me what I requested, there should be no trouble" The 'Paladin' explained his demand once again. Is it so hard for doing his request? In his mind, his request feel so simple and he already said to them that no one will get hurt as long as they don't bother her, because after seeing her memories, he can say that Black Rock Shooter isn't someone who will easily follow an order and he have no doubt that a few force will be needed in order for calming her. The Grigori become silent after hearing his demand once again. 'C'mon! What the hell that keeping you guys for granting my request?!' If not because he want to keep his relationship with Vatican stay good (as he know how hard for them to trust the son of Satan completely and he still sure that some of them still don't trust him completely) he will yelled those words instead of keeping it in his mind.

"We will grant your request, but only with one condition" the male in the middle says after a few minutes of silence. The 'Paladin' sighed internally when his ears catch the 'One condition' part. Really, why can't they just grant his request without any condition like that?! He understands that this situation never happened before considering that before this incident, they never know about another dimension other than Gehenna, but C'mon! They are Exorcist, they have nothing to do with Other self or Otherworld, their job supposed to protect human from Demon and doesn't they hear him when he explained to them about Other self? They are also part of human, Other self can be considered as a living emotion of human, the manifestation of a person emotion, but more importantly... Since when they even discussed about this 'Condition'?! He always suspects those Grigori have an ability to read each other mind and discussing something that way so they can keep their discussion in secret... He need to stop watching those supernatural shows more frequently, it starting to affect his brain and the way he think.

"Even with your explanation we still have little knowledge about Other self and we wish to test this Other self and see whether she can be trusted and become our ally or only can cause destruction" the woman clad in pink stated which make Rin narrowed his blue eyes slightly, he already can see where this conversation going and he sure as hell that he not going to likes this 'condition' one bit.

"In order to determine which one this Other self going to choose, we decide to give her a test with sending her to the village near the foot of Mount Fuji. Some Exorcists have reported that recently a high class Demon have appear near the village and burn the forest near there, if she capable of kill this Demon without causing too much destruction, we will grant your request and let her stay at your place" the old man clad in green explained about the 'condition' they talk about earlier which make the 'Paladin' curled both his hands into fist, though no one will able to see it since both his hands remained stay inside the pocket of his blue coat. He have no doubt that if it was him who sent to kill this Demon, he can finish this mission in a matter of seconds since he already have much experience in handling high class Demon even when he still an Exwire (Impure King). But in this case the one who going to fight this high class Demon is the Other self which become the topic of this discussion, Black Rock Shooter. He don't have to worry too much about her since from what he sees from her memories, she have a good amount of battle experience, but in this case, what she going to fight is a high class Demon, a creature that she never fought before, but it isn't impossible for her to kill this Demon, but first before she fight this Demon, he need to prepare her and make sure to test her knowledge about Demon this far after she read that book he give her earlier.

"We also going to send you along with three Exorcists to supervise her and we also going to give you a permission to interfere the battle if the Other self going to be killed by the Demon. Do you accept our condition, Rin Okumura?" The man clad in blue finished the explanation from the Grigori. Rin smirked a little after hearing this, with this condition he can assure the safety of Black Rock Shooter if somehow the Demon capable of defeating her, he can kill the Demon before it able to kill her, but he also need to make sure that Black Rock Shooter not going to lose, because if she lose then it's mean another bored discussion going to be held and he have no intention to let that happen, this discussion already long enough to waste many of his precious time and he don't want to lose any more of his time. He also still needs to teach Black Rock Shooter more about Assiash and getting to know to her better and more importantly, find out about what they going to face and the problem they need to solve. But before that, he needs to prepare her to kill this Demon and making those old geezers granting his request.

"I accept"

* * *

><p>The sound of a door being closed followed by a sigh can be heard inside one of the room in the abandoned dorm which located in True Cross Academy. Rin quickly take off his boot while his mind still thinking about the earlier discussion (or if he can call it discussion) the discussion itself have left three things inside his mind, first, he need to prepare Black Rock Shooter for facing this Demon and hopefully she will able to defeat it without much problem and not causing much destruction too, second, he need to remind himself to kick the ass of a certain purple haired clown for doing something stupid because when the Grigori ask what kind of method he use for connecting his soul with Black Rock Shooter soul, that damn clown bluntly said that he kiss her and third, he really grateful for whoever make one of the 'Arc Knight' Shura Kirigakure, his mentor in swordsmanship, for not present when the meeting happen. He doesn't know what will happen if she is there and he sure will instantly burn Mephisto if he said that he kiss a girl right when Shura is there, this also means one ticket toward the world of endless tease from the red-yellow haired woman.<p>

When finally his blue eyes leave the ground, he frozen in his place when his blue eyes see something really... Odd. Guess what? The girl which supposedly sitting on the bed of his little brother and reads the book he give her, now is nowhere in his room. Great, she does explore their dorm and now he need to looking for her and find her before the time where they need to meet the other Exorcists come. Okay, he need to calm down first and think, now from what he learns about this girl, where she will headed if she inside an unfamiliar building and all by herself (he hopes). Now from what he see from her memories, if Black Rock Shooter wandering around, usually she will have a destination of where she going to go in her mind, but she doesn't know anything about this building and she isn't stupid (like him) for wandering around aimlessly without a knowledge about where she going and from all of this fact, the only possible place where Black Rock Shooter might be there is... Kitchen. After letting out another sigh, the 'Paladin' swiftly wear his boots again before opening the door and close it, he want to find her and explain the situation to her as fast as he can.

He can heard his own footsteps echoed around the hall of this abandoned dorm as he make his way toward the only kitchen in this building with both his hands already placed inside the pocket of his blue coat and when he finally arrive at the entrance of the kitchen area, a bemused expression quickly replace the bored expression on his face when his blue eyes spot something... Unusual. Sat on one of the numerous chairs in the dining area is Black Rock Shooter herself, still wearing her original outfit and with her right hand still holding the thick book and she seem also still reading it, but what make a bemused expression appear on his face isn't the girl, but the small black cat who laying on her lap and one of the pale girl's hands already scratching the back of the cat ears. Look like the cat already senses his presence when he suddenly open his eyes and smiled when his golden eyes spot him.

'Rin!' the cat or his familiar meows before he standing up and quickly run toward where the 'Paladin' stood. This also gain the attention of Black Rock Shooter as she slightly turned to where the cat heading and once her blue eyes spot the familiar figure stood in the entrance of this place which she believe called kitchen area, she put down the book. After almost reading all the content of this black thick book, she finally gain more knowledge and believe that she almost completely understand the world around her new human-counterpart, this also mean she finally understand about the first problem that her new human-counterpart mentioned before, The need to ensure the Grigori that she isn't a threat for Assiah. From what she learns from this thick book, the Grigori are The Supreme Advisers of the True Cross Order and their rank are above anything else which also mean that the Grigori are the leader of the True Cross Order. Now she understands why her new human-counterpart so worried about solving the first problem they have, because even though his rank is 'Paladin', the strongest Exorcist, he still need to bow down in front of the leader of the True Cross Order. Now, her blue eyes only observe how her new human-counterpart interacting with the cute little black cat, from what he said to her earlier and the fact that this cat have an abnormal appearance with the two tails and two little horns on his head, she can quickly deduced that this cat is the familiar of her new human-counterpart, Kuro. She maybe never see a cat before, but she already know what is it and the shape of the cat from Mato Kuroi's memories, so she know when a normal cat appear and when an abnormal cat appear, but she admit that she found cat to be a little cute (A/N: What? She a girl after all).

"I guess you have meet Kuro, right?" Rin asks with a grin plastered on his face after he crouching down and picks Kuro before putting Kuro on his shoulder. After making sure that the black cat won't fall from his shoulder, he put both his hands into the pocket of his blue coat and start walk toward the girl clad in black who only staring at him with her odd and beautiful blue eyes, maybe she already sense something is bothering him? Either way, it was the time for him to tell her about the result of the discussion earlier (Really, he starts to doubt that he can call it a discussion). So, after pulling a chair and sat opposite from her, he put one of his hands on the table surface before using placing his palm on his cheek to support himself.

"Alright, now it's time for telling the result of... The meeting earlier and since look like you almost finishing that book (Which is amazing! he even need one month for finishing that book!) So, I guess you must have understand more about the world around me, so I will tell you that the Grigori agree for letting you stay with me (After I tell them a few lie), but in one condition, they will give you a test and if you pass this test, then our first problem will officially over" The explanation from the 'Paladin' already get the entire attention of Black Rock Shooter as she stare at him straight in the face. Test? Why the Grigori want to test her? And what's more, it is impossible for her to guess what kind of test they prepared for her since from what she learn from the black book, the Grigori is unpredictable, but her best guess is the they want her to facing a strong Demon and ordering her to kill it.

"They want you to kill a high class Demon which recently cause a havoc near a village" Rin explained again and look like the Grigori isn't as unpredictable as she think, but the young man's expression tell her that the test wouldn't be as simple as that.

"Also they don't want you to cause too much destruction, so try to fight without causing too much destruction. But, there is a problem we need to solve and this problem comes from how you will battle the Demon. Don't get me wrong, I know how powerful are you and how experienced you are, so I believe you able to handle this Demon without any help. But, you must be know from that's book that killing a Demon isn't as easy as killing other creature and since this Demon isn't a ghost and I doubt you know a fatal verse, the only way to kill it is by slaying it, but that's where the problem come from. Your weapon isn't really effective in killing a Demon. I know that your Rock Cannon probably can kill it, but this Demon is fast and if you only depending on Rock Cannon, I afraid that the destruction you cause will be too much and make you don't pass the test. As for Black Blade... Well, since it isn't a Demon-slaying sword, I doubt your sword capable of killing it" Rin explained the problem which he sure going needs to be solved before Black Rock Shooter face this Demon. But the problem is, he can't give her anything that can really help her since he only possesses one Demon-slaying sword and he also doubts Black Rock Shooter could use it properly. What her new human-counterpart say pretty much is a fact, she also know that her weapons isn't really effective against a Demon and in order to achieve a victory without causing to much damage on the surrounding then she need a plan, but she still doesn't know about where she going to fight nor the ability of the enemy she going to face. Only if she knows a little bit about her enemy and perhaps she could...

"The Demon is called Asgard and he included as the kin of Iblis, the king of flame, his body partly made of rock while the rest emit a powerful flame. He is also quite tall, maybe even taller than the scorpion-bot... Or whatever that freaking machine name that you ever destroyed in the Otherworld. Keep your range from him as he can shoot a powerful blast of flame from any parts of his body that emit a flame. He isn't too hard to defeated (and that's coming from the son of Satan) as long as you can keep your distance from him, he won't cause much trouble. The only problem you will have is his insane durability, I ever defeated a Asgard once, I am sure you can access my memories and see the battle yourself" Rin explained after he understand what this girl wanted, don't get him wrong, he still can't read her expression (and who the hell can read her expression when she uses a poker face like that?!), but he can feel a curiosity of something entering his mind and he quickly guess that this curiosity come from Black Rock Shooter which maybe curious about this high class Demon. Now, maybe if he recall about when he facing this Demon back then, Black Rock Shooter maybe could see it and-

"I can't access your memory" Black Rock Shooter stated firmly while keeps staring at the blue eyes of the young man which widen a bit. There is no more reason for her to keep it from him.

"I can't access your memory because there is something which blocking me from your mind" She stated again with the same soft tone she always uses when she speaking. The 'Paladin' only let out a sigh after hearing this, to be honest, he already expect this kind of thing to happen, but since she never told him anything, he just thought that he was wrong, but look like what he assumed is quite right. His Demon-side officially have caused another trouble for him, the only explanation for Black Rock Shooter not able to access his mind because his Demon-side forbid her doing that. Well, he can't help it since his Demon-side also play an important role in his achievement of the rank 'Paladin', but to solve this problem...

"Listen, I will try to suppress my Demon-side as long as I can and when I do that, try to access my memory and gather many information about me and anything you want to know about me including all of my battle against Demon, maybe it could be useful for you and also since I have see all of your memories, I think it will be fair for me to do the same thing" the 'Paladin' said before picking up his familiar who only listening their conversation all the time and put him on the table. He then taking a deep breath and close his eyes, he only ever doing this just once and he sure doesn't likes it, it was so hard for him to suppress his own Demon-side, but well, he don't have any choices but to do it. Black Rock Shooter only can watch her new human-counterpart's face which now full of concentration and look like trying so hard in doing something, perhaps 'suppress his Demon-side' like what he call it. And all of sudden, she feel something resonating with her body, like something is fully connected to her and in one moments, her eyes widened when she finally receive it, the memories of the young man in front of her, the memories of her new human-counterpart, the memories of...

Rin Okumura.

*Gasp*

Both the 'Paladin' and Black Rock Shooter quickly put their hands on the table for preventing their face hit the hard surface of the table while their noses and mouths tried their best for filling their lungs with air. After a few seconds tried to calm down their uncontrolled breath, both teens finally able to lift their head and stare at each other. She can feel it, she clearly can feel it, the true connection between them finally revealed and even though she only felt it for a few seconds, she can feel the great difference between the connection between her and him and the connection between the her and Mato Kuroi, only if she can feel their true connection again perhaps she could know what make their connection feel different. Also, aside for the chance for able to feel how their true connection really felt, she also capable of seeing almost all memories of her new human-counterpart or perhaps she needs to call him by his name from now on, Rin Okumura. She also able to learn much things from his memories, from his origin, how he become half-Demon, how he became Exwire and then become an Exorcist, and finally all the battle he have done all this time, though she still don't know how he become 'Paladin' as she only can saw his memories when he become the 'Upper First Class' before she forcefully pushed out his mind again and something which forcefully pushed her out... That's power is so powerful even maybe powerful enough to fight 'her' and defeat her and this power is undoubtedly and unbelievable owned by Rin Okumura, but after seeing almost his entire memories, she somehow feel a relief that this power owned by a kind-nature boy like him who only wish to protect his world and his friends from harm and become a human without an Other self, she can see how he always hold the pain, hold all the guilt and pain he feel and hide it behind his smile, he just doesn't want anyone getting involved with his problem and that's why he always hide it and make sure for able to overcome his own fear and control his flame at his will, Rin is truly an interesting human in her opinion, even now she can start to feel his pain. As for Rin himself, after suppressing his own Demon-side, this is always happen to him, an urge to roar and an urge to destroy anything around him, the first time he tried to do it, he need to roaring as loud as he can before his Demonic nature taking over him, but now he have better control of himself and after taking a deep breath, he finally able to calm himself.

"Well, that isn't something you can see everyday, anyway, do you able to access my mind when I suppress my Demon-side?" the 'Paladin' questioning after he letting out a sigh, that's why he really hate suppressing his own Demon-side and when she answer his question with a nod, he let out a small smile before standing up and said to Kuro that he already places his food on the usual place which make the black cat smiled and running toward the kitchen. After watching his familiar entering the kitchen, he gesturing for Black Rock Shooter to come with him before he starts walk away. Black Rock Shooter only blink her eyes twice and then decide that perhaps it is the time for doing her test or maybe Rin have another thing he want to show her, well, whatever the reason, there is no reason about why she should not follow him and after standing up, she walk toward where he leave.

* * *

><p>"When the last times someone even using this room?" Rin complained after entering a certain room in his dorm (or maybe he need to start call it house?), this room is partly filled with dust and cobwebs, but aside from that there is nothing wrong with the room and he can see all the stuffs he leaves here still in good condition. This makes the 'Paladin' smiled before he quickly walk toward the shelf which filled with numerous bottles that contain holy water. After stepping inside the room, Black Rock Shooter quickly greeted by dust, numerous amounts of dust that fly everywhere when Rin Okumura accidentally kicked the box on the floor. Rin quickly turned toward her while scratching the back of his head and show her a smile that say 'Sorry for that' and she only reply it with a glare that say 'Idiot, use your eyes' and Rin expression quickly change and sent her what he want to say to her, 'Shut up'. After Rin start to pick some unique shaped bottle, Black Rock Shooter choose to observe the rooms they occupied right now. The room is quite empty with the only stuffs that fill the room are some boxes and a shelf filled with numerous unique shaped bottles she mentions earlier, also there is a drawing on the floor in the center of the room which she believe called a magic circle like what Rin usually call it, she learn it from his memories. Her eyes then shifted to the young man who starts to walk toward the center of the room, bending down before start cleaning the floor where the circle drawn.<p>

"Okay then, I think it will do" Rin stated before standing up and placing both his hands on his waist, proud with the result of his work. He then turning around and faces his Other self(?) and gestured to her for come closer to him.

"Listen, as I said before your weapon isn't effective against a Demon, especially your sword. But, no one ever said that a normal sword can't kill a Demon... After being blessed" Rin said before let out a grin and start open the cap of the bottle which contains holy water and starts to pour it on the circle on the floor. Blessed? Yes she ever heard a word like that, but she lack in understanding the meaning of that word and the connection between that's word with their current problem, but she can feel it, even though it still faint, but she capable of recognize it quickly. Confidence. Rin Okumura is confident that whatever he plans will succeed in aiding them solving their problem. After thinking the amount of the holy water is enough, Rin stop pouring the water and only watch whether he doing it right or not and when he senses a surprise feeling entered his mind, a grin reappear on his face. Because after a few seconds, the water start to move on it's own and covered the line of the magic circle.

"Summon your Black Blade now and then gives it to me before take a few step back" Rin said in a commanding tone since if he doesn't do it fast then the process will fail. She narrowed her eyes at him, being ordered around isn't something she likes, but when she sees the expression of Rin Okumura and can feel a faint feeling entering her mind, she decide that maybe it was important. She put out her hand before calling upon her weapon and then a light appear in her palm before the light start to form something before disappear, revealing a black sword, the Black Blade. After grasping the hilt of her blade, Black Rock Shooter quickly handed it to her human-counterpart and once Rin grab the hilt of the black sword, he quickly bending down before put it on the center of circle and pour the water holy on Black Blade until the bottle in his hand become empty. Black Rock Shooter only can watch with great interest as the circle starts to glow and the 'Paladin' himself put out his hand above where her sword located and closing his eyes.

"God, please give our weapon the holy light of the heaven and please aid us in exorcise any evil spirits that invading our soul"

And once those words coming out from the mouth of the 'Paladin', the circle along with her blade glow brightly for a few seconds before the glow fade out and everything back to normal, she don't know what just happen, but she know that Rin Okumura responsible for this and maybe it is what he called 'Blessed'. Rin picked the black sword from the floor and start observes it to look for any signs that tell his effort is successful. A smile appears on the face of the 'Paladin' when he sees the blade glowed slightly, a sign which tell him that his effort wasn't fruitless. He then stand up before showing his Other self who still look like figuring out what just happened, her weapon and then her eyes shifted to her weapon which still glowing slightly.

"That was some sort of ritual for giving a weapon like sword, spear, and arrow an ability for slaying Demon, though this ability isn't permanent, but at least with this you can use both your weapons to try to defeat it which I sure that you can do it" Rin explained before handing back Black Blade toward it rightful owner who once receive her sword back, quickly inspecting it and see how the sword still glowing. A ringing sound broke the silence between them and Rin quickly take out the phone in his black trouser pocket to see who calling him. After his blue eyes sees the name of the caller, he let out a sigh and pushes some button before the ringing sound stopped and Rin pocketed his phone again.

"It's time and I hope you ready for this" the 'Paladin' said after staring at the odd and beautiful eyes of the Other self who only give him one response for his statement, a glare that say 'Just lead me to the Demon and I will kill it faster than what you imagine'

* * *

><p>The wind blow against him and make his cloak fluttered behind him, while his body is in a crouching position and his eyes never leave his target who stood below there and seems like awaiting something. He know well that she can take care of herself, but what make him worried isn't whether Black Rock Shooter able to kill the Demon or not, but whether there is a trap set for her or not, because he know really well that some Exorcists may want her for something and he sure as hell not going to let that happen. His eyes not only focused on her, but to her surroundings and the three men which stood in other cliff. He need to make sure that they won't do anything that could prevent her for passing this test. Suddenly, Rin feel something and his eyes quickly shifted toward where he feel this feeling, because he can feel it, this familiar Demonic presence that he ever felt before, there is no mistake...<p>

Asgard is heading here.

Black Rock Shooter can see from the corner of her eyes that a smoke starts rising toward the blue sky and from what she learn from Rin's memories, it only means one thing in her situation. Asgard is on his way toward here, she doesn't sure how those Exorcist lure him here, but she know one thing. That thing is her target she need to eliminate and she will do it fast and tried to not cause so much destruction, Rin also has warn her to be careful since he think maybe some people will take interest in her and tried to catch her when she fighting the high class Demon, but Rin also told her that he will take care of that problem so she can focus her entirely attention toward the Demon. Black Rock Shooter quickly raise her left arms when the thumping sound of Asgard's footstep reach her ears and she waste no time in summoning her first weapon, Rock Cannon. When Asgard finally showing himself, Black Rock Shooter already prepare her attack and before the Demon even aware of the danger, five blue orbs already hit his body. Asgard roaring after receiving her attack before opening his giant palms and from the hole in his palm, he shoots a giant fire ball toward the girl who doesn't seem going to dodge it. Instead, Black Rock Shooter quickly lift her cannon and shoot three bullets toward the oncoming fireball. When bullets collide with the giant fireball, a small explosion created, destroying both materials. Asgard roaring again, seem irritated with this before he open his other palm too and shoot another giant fireball from both his palms. Black Rock Shooter expression remain the same, never shown any sign of panic or something like that, and she quickly raise her cannon and in a swift motion, shoot three bullets for each fireball and two bullets for the Asgard himself. When all the bullets she shoot hit the target, Black Rock Shooter quickly rush toward Asgard who seems still distracted by the two small explosions and after being hit by the bullet of Rock Cannon, and after closing the distance between them, Black Rock Shooter slam the barrel of Rock Cannon onto the Demon's stomach before charge her cannon until a bright light manage to escape the zero distance between the barrel of her cannon and the surface of Asgard's body. Without any hesitation, Black Rock Shooter pull the trigger of her cannon, resulting two things happen afterward. First, Asgard roaring in pain and second, a big beam come out from Asgard's back, the result of Rock Cannon being shot in zero distance.

Rin only can let out his signature grin after watching this, she effortlessly able to give Asgard, a high class Demon, a big damage in short amount of time, but with this, the real battle just about to begin, could Black Rock Shooter really defeat this thing? The 'Paladin' can't help, but become a little excited with how she will kill the Demon, but right now, he can't enjoy the battle too much. His eyes shifted to two Exorcists who now already record Black Rock Shooter battle, probably for the Grigori, but he won't let his guard down now.

Black Rock Shooter quickly jump back in order to put some distance between her and the Demon who still roaring, if what she learn from Rin Okumura's memories is right, then the first step of battle is complete and she manage to do it without wasting too much energy, a plus. A hole can visibly seen on the stomach of Asgard, the place where Black Rock Shooter shoot him in zero distance, but what she do earlier isn't going to kill him, in fact, what she do earlier is the first step to kill the high class Demon, because with make a big hole like that... It will make Asgard temporary body useless and the Demon will decide to use his real body. A crack started to form around the hole on the Asgard's stomach who still roaring, then the crack starts to spread all around his body, destroying the Demon temporary body and show Black Rock Shooter his true body, Asgard true body, a Demon whose his entire body made of flame. Black Rock Shooter only stood there with calm and stoic expression on her face, her eyes only focused on the Demon who now roaring at her before raising his giant fist which made of flame. Black Rock Shooter crouching down a little while at the same time calculating the speed and timing of the giant fist and after that, she quickly planning her next move before jumping in the air a few seconds before the giant fist hit the place where she stood before. Because of her momentum, she manage to hover on top of him and when Asgard lift up his head to locate her location, only to be greeted by a storm of bullet which comes from Black Rock Shooter gatling gun. The numerous amount of bullet which continuously hit the Demon capable of making some hole on the flaming body of Asgard and Black Rock Shooter finally able to spot her target, the heart of Asgard. Asgard slammed both his fists to where Black Rock Shooter hovering, but because of her momentum too, she manage to avoid that's and she quickly turning around her body when she landing on the ground and change her gatling gun into cannon again. But before she able to shoot, Asgard quickly hover away and start to fly toward her. She quickly pointed her cannon at him and shoot repeatedly, but the Demon able to dodge each bullet which makes Black Rock Shooter narrowed her eyes, she not going to win this if she doesn't make another plan. When Asgard almost reach her, Black Rock Shooter quickly slam the barrel of her cannon onto the ground and charge her cannon before finally pull the trigger at the same time when Asgard about to slam both his fists, but Black Rock Shooter manage to dodge it as her cannon launch her high toward the sky.

Both Exorcists who record the whole battle only can watch the battle with an awe expression on their face, all this time with the exception of the current 'Paladin' (who still have his signature grin on his face), no one able to fight Asgard, a high class Demon, alone and still not get burned by his flame, this Other self is really something. The cannon in her hand glowing in blue before once again transformed into a gatling gun, she pull the trigger and sends numerous amount of bullets toward Asgard who after failed in crushing his target, quickly fly toward her location. But before all the bullets manage to hit the flame Demon, Asgard split himself into two and fly toward Black Rock Shooter in two different directions. This will ruin her plan and she only have one decision to avoid being burned by those flames. She quickly points her gatling gun toward the flame on the left and start shooting it. She doesn't have many time, but she thanks to her keen eyes, she manage to know that the core does not reside inside this body. From the corner of her eyes, she notices that the second body almost reaching her and this make her quickly change the gatling gun back into cannon and she quickly turned around her body so she face the sky and charge her cannon before shot a beam which push her body downward a little and in time to avoid the flame which about to hit her, though half of her cannon already consumed it, but it won't destroy her cannon and it also give an advantage to her. Because when she feel something hard hit the barrel of her cannon, she waste no time in pulling the trigger and what she expected finally happen. The bullet of her cannon hit the core and sends it out from the flame, though the bullet of her cannon doesn't give it any damage. But she quickly summon her Black Blade and throw it toward the core and the blade manage to stab the core which make a roar of pain could be heard. But still, leaving her blade like that wouldn't destroy the core, so she does the only thing which comes to her mind. She let go of her cannon before using it as her footing and quickly jump toward where the core hover, grab the hilt of her sword and slice the core in half. And this officially killed Asgard as the fire disappears. But her victory also leaves Black Rock Shooter with one problem, She can't do anything to slow her descend toward the ground and since her cannon still materialized, she can't instantly summon it. Black Rock Shooter only can grit her teeth when she feel the gravity pull her body faster, but before she able to make a plan to prevent a painful landing, someone grab her waist and take her toward the cliff near there. She lift her head and meet the grinning face of Rin Okumura who also hoisted Rock Cannon on his shoulder.

"Awesome work" Rin commented before turn the grin on his face into an encouraging smile and then turned his head toward the cliff where they going to land, he need to land smoothly there or else... Or else what? He don't know. Black Rock Shooter staring at her human-counterpart even after he already turned away before she closed her eyes, at least he know when he need to act. Rin's legs hit the ground and because of his momentum, it make him skidded and make some dirt fly all over the place before his body finally stop moving. Once her feet touch the ground, Black Rock Shooter escape his grip and stood a few feet from the 'Paladin' who after straightening himself, slam her cannon on the ground and place his hand on top of it. The wind is still blowing which make both their coats fluttering behind them. Rin is glad that nothing out of ordinary happen and happy that from the result of his observation, he can easily guess that she will past the test, but what worry him is the decision of the Grigori after this, he hopes they don't even think about making her as their weapon... Who he kidding? of course they will, damn those old geezers!

"... What... What would happen after this?" Black Rock Shooter suddenly asks out of curiosity, she couldn't predict what would happen after she passed the test, but her best guess is that the Grigori will use her for something and to be honest she hate it. She only fights for Mato Kuroi and only her alone, maybe she will fight for Rin Okumura too, but that was because if he die then so will she. She also still can't remember about how she end up here and what she shooting that time? The last time she being in Otherworld before she sent here, what she tried to kill that time?

"Honestly, I don't know myself, but I only know one thing..." Rin said before closing his eyes and turned to face her. The 'Paladin' then put out his hand for her and show her his signature grin once again.

"Whatever happen after this, I promise I will try my best to keep you safe and tried to not get in your way, after all, I am is your temporary human-counterpart, right?" Rin said while tilted his head slightly. Black Rock Shooter only stare at his outstretched hand for a few seconds before decide it will do no harm in shaking his hand again, besides, what he said is true, he is her new human-counterpart, they share their life and create a connection between their souls now, whether they want it or not, they need to work together in order to live and face the problems which she sure will come toward them later.

And with that both hands of Rin Okumura and Black Rock Shooter clasped together before they shook hands for the second time.

* * *

><p>"Yes, I understood. I will make sure to keep her safe. Understood" and with that the young man ended the call. His eyes focused on the screen of his phone for a few seconds before he pocketed it again. He then turned around to see a young woman stood there and watching him with her green eyes. The young man also stares at her before he decide that maybe if what the 'Chancellor' said is true, might as well go along with it. Her eyes only watch the movement of the young man clad in white who now start walking toward her with a serious expression on his face, she can't really see his eyes because of the light that cover the glasses he wear.<p>

"I have heard from my superior that they found another Other self and from what I heard, she also already like us. She already make a connection with a human and don't worry about her, she in good hand" the young man said before fixing the position of his glasses which show her, his turquoise eyes which now filled with kindness, but she also still can detect some alertness, well, she couldn't comment much about it.

"Shall we met them now... Death Master?"


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

><p>A person ever says that it will need sometime for someone to adjust to the advance of the technologies of the present era and what this person said mostly true, because that is what the Other self known as Black Rock Shooter dealing right now. The 'thing' which called technologies are starting to frustrate her even more than dealing with Chariot and her giant mechanic scorpion, Mary. The source of her frustration right now is lay on her palm as her blue eyes give it a glare to show anyone who see her that she feels frustrated right now. Black Rock Shooter is known as one of Other self who really hate losing, it just really irritate her to knowing that something is surpass her own ability and she simply can't accept that kind of fact, but somehow she also know that even with her full power, she doubt that she can defeat her new human-counterpart, Rin Okumura. Back to the source of her frustrate feeling, Black Rock Shooter gritted her teeth inside her mouth while her eyes never leave the technologies that have catches her attention and her instinct told her that if she can defeat most Other self, then she should able to solve this problem. When those annoying words appear again, she couldn't hold herself again and quickly raise her hand in order to do something she really skilled about... Destroying something. Though before she able throw this piece of crap, something prevents her hand from moving further.<p>

"Whoa, Whoa! you can't just throw my phone like that! I know that you hate losing (and it was very obvious from our short battle in the forest, plus your memory also told me so) and this game can drive someone nuts, but there is no point in breaking my phone, beside, doesn't I already warn you before I take a bath?" The masculine voice which come from her new human-counterpart and his hand which prevent her from throwing the source of her frustration, force her to calm herself before letting the black haired boy take his blue technology which she believe called phone, from her hand and quickly inspect it. After making sure that his phone is still in good condition and still function properly, Rin let out a sigh of relief and placing his new blue phone (his old one destroyed in his last mission) inside the pocket of his black jeans. After making sure that his new phone will save, he turned his head toward the pale skinned girl who now looking at outside of the window, he can clearly see boredom in her eyes and her gesture also told him so. Rin placed one of his hands on his waist before tilted his head slightly after seeing how his Other self act after he lend his new phone to her and open the game application which he admit almost drive him to do the same like her earlier, but he able to prevent himself from throwing his new phone when his mind remember how expensive the phone is, even with that amount of money he sure able to buy at least 10 Yakisoba, he also need to make a note to uninstall the application as soon as possible before someone play it again and throw his phone for real. Anyway, it had been exactly 27 hours since Black Rock Shooter complete her task in defeating Asgard and after escorting Black Rock Shooter back to his dorm, Rin goes to the Vatican to give his report and the result of his own observation and after those old geezers watch the entire battle via the video recorded by the two Exorcists, the Grigori finally declared that they will fulfill his request and will also inform him if they done in making decision about what they going to do toward Black Rock Shooter after this. The 'Paladin' only can hope that whatever this decision they will make, it won't cause too much trouble for both him and this pale skinned girl who now staring at his bare torso... Does he already says that he just come back from taking a shower?

"Something wrong with my body... And don't tell me you get interested in my body all of a sudden?" The 'Paladin' ask as he raise one of his eyebrows when he notice the girl's odd and beautiful blue eyes staring intensely his torso, he start to wonder whatever Black Rock Shooter is completely sane or not or any other reason about why she get interested with his bare torso all of sudden. But after he thought about it for a few seconds, his mind couldn't provide him the reason about why Black Rock Shooter doing what she doing right now... Does Other self also can feel lust?

"I just compare the different between a male physical torso with a female physical torso since it was my first time seeing a male physical torso with my own eyes" The black haired girl answered the 'Paladin' question and true to her words, she never ever see a male physical body and even though she have a rough image about how a male physical body shape, it still doesn't give her enough answer about what make both female and male physical bodies different, even Mato Kuroi never see a male physical torso without any clothes directly and since there is no male in Otherworld, she always thought she won't find the answer of her own ridiculous question, but now after seeing the bare torso of her new human-counterpart which obviously a male, she can clearly see the different between their bodies... Why she even has a thought about something like this in the first place?

The answer of his Other self only make a bemused expression replace his confusion expression, that's was an answer which he never expected will come from an Other self, but, well, he can't blame them, what with the concept of the Otherworld that until now still confuse him and he believe he will never understand it, oh well, he can't help it. The 'Paladin' crosses his arms over his bare chest and staring at the black haired girl who now focusing her blue eyes toward his black tail, his eyes then shifted to the blue hoodie which Black Rock Shooter wore. Earlier today after learning that Black Rock Shooter know how to take a bath (thanks to the memories of Mato Kuroi), Rin tell her to wear... A clothes that cover her body more and look more pleasant to stare at (not like he not enjoyed her normal outfit, really any sane guy will clearly enjoy the skin that Black Rock Shooter shows, but to him, it was kind of... Too much!) and that's why he lend her his blue hoodie which clearly too big for her, what with her short height and slim figure, even her arms barely poking out of the sleeves and the hoodie reach her thigh, somehow it just make her look kind of cute (not like he dare to say it aloud).

"Anyway, I have an interesting news which I bet you want to hear" Rin announced after deciding to get dressed before Black Rock Shooter also starting to get curious about the lower part of his body. He open his wardrobe and pulling out a long-sleeved blue T-shirt with a word 'Armageddon' imprinted on it. Rin swiftly wear it before focusing his attention toward the girl who slightly tilted her head and waiting for him to tell what the news he talking about.

"I heard another Other self had been found yesterday and already make a connection with someone I know, don't worry this Other self in good hand and they both going to come here today, though I don't know when they will come, but I want you to not suddenly summon your weapon or attacking this Other self once you spot her and I will assure you that she won't attack you" Rin explained before noticing that his Other self just shoot him a glare that say 'Make me' and he let out a sigh after seeing this. This girl just like him, stubborn as hell. While her eyes shoot a glare toward her human-counterpart for ordering her, her mind start to wonder who is this Other self that they just found. There is so many possibility about who it could be, Other self number just like human, numerous and she can't exactly predict who going to be send here too, but part of her mind tell her that it could be one of those four, the Other self of Mato Kuroi closest friends. But right now, what she could do is waiting here for this Other self and perhaps her new human-counterpart to show up and she also does not plan to attack them when they arrive, knowing that Rin Okumura will instantly stopped her and from what she learn from his memory, it shouldn't be too hard for him... Guess again.

The sound of a door being opened catch the attention of both black haired teens and they quickly turned their heads toward the direction of where the sound come from. Their blue eyes see a young man clad in white holding the door open before a few seconds later, a young woman wearing a black gothic dress walk from the doors and stopped in near the young man who after closing the door, looking up at the 'Paladin' direction with small smile on his face.

"I am back, Nii-san"

But before even Rin Okumura can open his mouth to replied the young man's greeting, the girl which earlier only sat on his bed, quickly standing up when her blue eyes spotted the green eyed young woman who look quite tense when her green eyes notice the blue eyed girl. Though before both girls capable of doing something, both young men who standing at their respective side quickly prevent them from moving further. Though, before either young men could do or say anything else, someone precede them.

"Don't worry, Yukio, I am not going to attack her. With the relationship between... Our former human-counterparts has been established, there is should be no reason for us to fight, don't you think so Black Rock Shooter?" The green eyed girl asks while staring directly at the blue eyes of Black Rock Shooter who only nod her head to confirm her statement. Once both young men sure that no conflict will happen, they relaxed their bodies before letting out a sigh at the same time.

"I see, so does it mean the relationship of your human-counterpart also reflects the relationship of Other self?" Rin asks after crossing his arms and staring at the wavy haired girl who nod her head to answer his question. He know that he could get that information from his own Other self, but his Other self aren't the easiest person you can talk to. After seeing that the condition have back to normal, the young man clad in white or better known as Yukio Okumura, one of the 'Arc Knight' taking off his white boots before gesturing his companion for doing the same. Once both the young man and young woman already stepped on the wooden floor, a serious expression quickly replace the 'Paladin' natural expression as he knows that it time for discussing the matter in their hands.

"First, let me introduce my Other self, her name is Death Master and I am sure, if you have see the memories of your Other self, you should have know about her" Yukio explained before straightens his glasses while Death Master only bow her head toward the 'Paladin' who look like inspecting the green eyed girl. Black Rock Shooter only narrowed her eyes again when she notice Death Master glance at the outfit she wear, yes, she know that it look stupid with the size of the hoodie too big for her, but at least, it do a good job in keeping her warm, since her original outfit doesn't really protect her from the cold breeze.

"So, she just found yesterday, right? Funny, I found Black Rock Shooter (after she knocked out some Exorcists) two days ago. I wonder if another Other self will show up after this" Rin said what was in his mind aloud, but again what was causing Other selves to start appearing in Assiah? And look like the time they arrive at Assiah are varied, like Death Master arrived at Assiah yesterday while Black Rock Shooter arrived two days ago. Heh, it won't be a surprise if another Other self appear again tomorrow.

"That could be a possibility, but the problem is whether the Other self that appear are aggressive or not, I learn from Death Master that there is some Other self that attack anything on her way, and to make it worse, it seem not all Exorcists could defeat an Other self" Yukio voiced his opinion before shifted his gaze toward the girl which tied her hair in uneven pigtail who seem to glare at both of them. 'Well, Yukio, unfortunately, your big brother just found out one of those aggressive Other self' Rin don't know whether he should said that thought aloud or not, but his sanity telling him to keep the comment for himself if he want to keep alive. Yes, what his little brother said is right, that should be a problem if an aggressive Other self appears and they both aren't present in the scene, but an aggressive Other self isn't their only problem.

"I am afraid that an aggressive Other self isn't our only problem, but the bigger threat is an Exorcist" Rin said which make all the occupant of the room turn their attention toward the newly appointed 'Paladin' who uncrossed his arms and put one of his hands inside the pocket of his black jeans.

"What do you mean, Nii-san?"

"Even though it was true that an Other self could beat a dozen Exorcist, but once the crack closed, Other self can't do anything anymore because of their connection with their human-counterpart severed. But think like this, what if someone hiding and waiting until the crack closed and when the time come, he come out and makes a connection with the Other self and as her new human-counterpart, this also mean..."

"Whoever do that will have a complete control of the Other self" Yukio finished his big brother statement before crossing his arms, what he said is true and if someone really does that, it could be a bigger threat for them. From what he learned from Death Master's memories and knowledge, a dead Other self still can be alive again as long as their human-counterpart still alive. It could be a big problem for them, especially if the person who gaining the control of the Other self is a manipulative person.

"Anyway, put that aside for now, we need to more focus in helping our Other self adjusting to human life. We know that Other self have basic knowledge about human life, but there is something that they don't understand, like some tradition here also... I am a bit jealous about your Other self" the 'Paladin' admitted before crossing his arms again and shifted his gaze toward Death Master who only tilted her head in confusion. Yukio only raised his eyebrow after hearing his big brother's statement, but what he said is right, they need to help their Other self adjusting to human daily life, since from what he learn from Death Master's memories, Other Self daily life always include fighting or just staring at the sky waiting for something. Also, why his brother said that he jealous about her Other self all of sudden? What possibly could make the 'Paladin' jealous over his Other self, does not his own Other self should be stronger than Death Master?

"She seem have a big patient, exactly know her manner, and at least could dress more properly and seem to be more... Lady-like than my own Other self over there" The 'Paladin' said casually while pointing the Other self behind him and he also fail notice the dark aura that surround the same Other self and before the 'Paladin' able to notice the approaching danger... He found himself stumbled forward when something hit the back of his head... Very hard. Black Rock Shooter crosses her arms after delivering a punch toward the source of her annoyance. Another thing she dislike is being compared to the other, she proud of herself and anything about herself, and she clearly don't have control about what she wear because the outfit of an Other self also manifest itself when the Other self first manifested, it not like she given a choice about what clothes she going to wear. Rin only rub the back of his head after receiving the punch of his Other self, he not do it because it was hurt or anything like that, to be honest, her punch is rather weak, but again, it maybe because he have a high durability that's why he feel her punch feel weak... But the force still strong enough to make him stumble forward a little.

"I think I kind of deserve it, but Yukio, what will you do with Death Master's horn and wing? I know that you probably going to forbid her coming outside, but you can't always keep her here, especially if something emergency happen" The 'Paladin' said as his hand gesturing toward the horns that stick out of the Other self's head and the wing on her back. This make Yukio also shifted his gaze toward the green eyes girl while his mind trying to come up with an answer for his big brother's question. Surely, there should be something he can do to cover the abnormal appearance of Death Master, but...

"I will ask sir Pheles if he can do anything about this. Anyway, Nii-san, does Black Rock Shooter remember what happen before she end up in Assiah?" Yukio replied his brother statement and at the same time, asking the question he just remembered. Death Master couldn't seem to remember about what happen before she end up here and even Yukio couldn't access some part of her memories which he believes, supposed to be a memory about what happen before she end up in Assiah. If only he can access that memory, maybe he will gain an information that should be useful for them, but this also make him curious. What was blocking him from accessing that memory? Does it the one who responsible for sending the Other selves here?

"Sadly even Black Rock Shooter doesn't seem to remember. But Yukio, right now, we have a bigger problem than anything we discuss earlier" The 'Paladin' said before changing his expression into a deadly serious expression which he only show when the situation truly become dire. The 'Arc Knight' expression quickly mimicked the 'Paladin' expression as he know his brother going to say something serious when he decides to use that's expression. Both Other selves who seems already aware of the sudden seriousness which fill the room, choose to focus all of their attention toward the 'Paladin' who seem going to say something really serious, even Black Rock Shooter also can feel a faint seriousness coming from her human-counterpart through their connection.

"... We run out of food"

* * *

><p>"Your new human-counterpart... Doesn't he seems to be a rather interesting human?" Death Master asks from where she sat on the bed of her new human-counterpart with a thick black book in her hands, the same book that Black Rock Shooter ever read before. Black Rock Shooter doesn't even bother to respond to what her fellow Other self said since the answer is quite obvious, she also found that her new human-counterpart is an interesting human or more correctly, half-demon. Actually, Death Master doesn't really need to read this book since she already learn much thing concerning Exorcist and Demon from the memories of Yukio Okumura, but she decide to read it and perhaps she will find some information that doesn't present in memories of her new human-counterpart. Talking about him, right now Yukio is meeting the man called Mephisto Pheles in regard of her appearance while his brother, the new human-counterpart of Black Rock Shooter, Rin Okumura, right now is going toward a supermarket, she learn that place from Yukio memories. But what she said about Rin Okumura being a rather interesting human is true, since from what she learn from Yukio's memories, she can see just how powerful that boy could be, yet, there is no hint of arrogance in his personality. It is actually quite opposite with how his Other self act, Black Rock Shooter is indeed powerful and seems to be really confident in her abilities which make her think that she could defeat anyone, that was what Death Master mean by arrogance. But this boy, Rin Okumura doesn't feel that way. He know that he is powerful and he have a great faith in his ability, but, from what she see from Yukio's memory, never once she see Rin Okumura give her a hint that he was an arrogant person, but he like to be modest and only use his power as a last resort if doesn't have any choice, but to fight. He also seem more likes fight together with his teammate rather than fighting alone, although she also can clearly see that when he was younger, he like to solve the problem alone and act rather reckless, but as he become older, Death Master could see how he change and that Rin Okumura is indeed worth to hold the title 'Paladin', the strongest Exorcist. But on the other hand, she also found her new human-counterpart, Yukio Okumura to be interesting too. Just like his brother, Yukio is a half-demon, but unlike Rin who have a total control of his own power, Yukio seem doesn't possesses the same amount of power like his big brother, but despite that, he still considered as one of the strongest Exorcist and even she learn from his memories that some Exorcists also grant him a title as the second strongest Exorcist. Look like both Black Rock Shooter and herself are a little lucky to be found and become the temporary Other self of the Okumura's brother.<p>

"Black Rock Shooter... Before you end up in this world... Do you feel that you are tried to kill something?" Once again, Death Master break the silence between them and this time, Black Rock Shooter turn her head from the window to stare at the Other self who still reading the book in her hands. From the question which escapes Death Master's mouth, does this mean she also experiences it? Then does it mean that whatever she fight that time also fighting Death Master? But how they end up being sent toward Assiah then? She doubt she will find the answer soon. She nod her head to responding Death Master question and the other girl close the book in her hands before lifting her head and staring right at her blue eyes.

"Do you think, before both of us... There is another Other self who already arrive here?" Death Master ask again, it just bother her to think that another Other self arrive at Assiah before them and never found by the True Cross Order. So far, Yukio only said that there is two Other self that had been found by the Order, first is Black Rock Shooter who manage to form a connection with Rin Okumura and second is herself who manage to form a connection with Yukio Okumura. Black Rock Shooter ponder the question of her fellow Other self, what she said it possible to happen and there is also a possibility that what Rin Okumura said earlier regarding someone tried to use an Other self for their own benefit, but she also can't be sure since she just arrive at this world two days ago.

"It possible... But I couldn't be too sure either" Black Rock Shooter answered Death Master's question with words now since there is no use for just being silent all the time. To be honest, Death Master never expect Black Rock Shooter to answering her question with words, but perhaps being trapped in a different world than her own and with another Other self just being her, she think it logical for Black Rock Shooter to start communicate using words instead being stoic forever. But what Black Rock Shooter said is true, it is possible, but there is no way they could know that and they can't freely goes outside to investage since they can end up lose easily and perhaps cause some scenes with their rather odd appearance. But before either Other selves could say anything else, both of them quickly fall toward their knee while holding their head when a familiar pain entered their mind. A loud thud could be heard after the book in Death Master hands fall toward the floor while both Death Master and Black Rock Shooter tried their best to hold the pain that suddenly attack them. This pain is really felt familiar to both Other self and they can feel something tried to reach their soul, but before they can reach it, something else block it from reaching their soul. Black Rock Shooter gritted her teeth together, she manage to keep one of her eyes open despite the great pain she felt and when she see Death Master also in the same condition like her, then there is no doubt that something happened and it affected them for some reason. But somehow, this pain feel really familiar, but what does it mean?

*gasp*

Both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master let out gasp when all of sudden the pain disappear along with the feeling that something was trying to reach their soul. Both girls let their hands touch the floor in order to support their bodies while they tried to calm their breath and fill their lung with air. After calming down her breath, Black Rock Shooter tried to stand up by grabbing the edge of Rin Okumura's bed as a support since her legs still tried to recover from the sudden attack of the pain. When she staring at the window, Black Rock Shooter's blue eyes widen a bit before she ducked in time for avoiding a barrage of feathers that aimed for her, instead all the feathers hit the wardrobe behind her. She quickly rolled toward where Death Master sat and seem still a little stunned with what just happening and right after Black Rock Shooter stopped rolling, something break through the wall where the window located and make many debris and dust fly all over the place. When the dust that surrounds half of the room disappear, both Other selves finally could see the culprit who tried to attack Black Rock Shooter earlier. This being isn't something that the Other selves ever see before because he have the body of male human which covered by thick black fur while his head is shaped like the head of a bird with a pair of gleaming red eyes directed toward them. The pair of black wings on his back that started to spread told both Other selves that if they doesn't do something soon, they might suffer some injuries. Black Rock shooter left arm immediately surrounded by blue light before using her speed, she lunged forward at the same time when her signature weapon, Rock Cannon manifested in her left hand and Black Rock Shooter waste no time in using it to slam the creature toward the wall which result the creature fly through the wall behind him... And destroying Rin Okumura's bed in process. She guesses the half-demon will cry in despair considering many of the books she believe called Manga fly all over the room after his bed destroyed and also there are some pages that torn, she sure he will undoubtedly cry in despair because of this. She quickly raise her cannon before firing a few bullets toward the hole on the wall that the creature created after she slam him with her cannon. She doesn't know whether the bullet of her cannon hit him or not, but another barrage of feathers heading toward her and they are too fast. But before even one feather able to hit her, many chains appear from all directions in front of her and overlapped each other thus creating a shield of chains. The sound of numerous sharp things hit the surface of the makeshift shield tell Black Rock Shooter that the chains success in stopping the feathers and Black Rock Shooter quickly turned her head toward Death Master who extended one of her hands and this also confirm her thought that Death Master just protect her. When Death Master notice the blue eyed teens staring at her, she quickly nod her head toward the only remaining window and Black Rock Shooter instantly get her message.

The sound of glass broke into many shards filled the air around the abandoned dorm as two girls just jump out from the window before each of them landed on a giant skull that had been summoned by Death Master earlier. A few seconds later, their attacker already flies out the building from the hole he created when he tried to slam Black Rock Shooter. Black Rock Shooter narrowed her eyes before lift her cannon and shoot some bullets toward the creature, but to her annoyance he capable of dodging all the bullets she send toward him. Death Master put out one of her hands before numerous chains appear from all over the air and quickly heading toward the creature, but once again, the creature manage to avoid all of the chains assault. Once the creature out of Death Master's chains range, the bird pull back his wings a bit before bring them forward and at the same time send numerous amounts of feathers toward the girls which each standing on top of a hovering skulls. Both skulls quickly fly away from the incoming feathers, but this also make many windows on the building behind them broke after getting hit from the feathers. Black Rock Shooter raise her cannon again and about to fire, but the creature quickly flap his wings and launch himself toward Death Master. Seeing this, Death Master quickly summon her chains again in order to create the shield of chain again, but to her eyes widen a bit when she see the creature flap his wings once again and that making him fly faster and before the shield created, he already in front of her. But thanks to her quick reflex, Death Master manage to jump away from the monster's graps, but the creature flap his wings again and heading toward Death Master in high speed. A green light appear near Death Master's right palm, before the light extends itself and Death Master grab the light, causing it to turn into a big scythe, Death Master signature weapon, Dead Scythe. When the bird close enough, Death Master swung her scythe, but to her surprise, even in such close range, he still able to avoid it. The bird fly past her and when she turn around to face him, a numerous amount of feathers already on it way toward her and they're coming too fast that even her chains would not able to protect her. But before even the feathers reach her, someone grab her waist and pull her away and this make the feathers only hit the air instead of her.

"Look like we have an uninvited guest which destroy half of my room"

When she heard the familiar masculine voice, she quickly lifts her head and found the face of her new human-counterpart, Yukio Okumura. Yukio's feet touch the ground before he skidded a bit because of his momentum before finally stopping on the ground and let Death Master go. He quickly pull one of his handguns before spun around and after making a short calculation, he fired one bullet toward the bird who already launchs himself toward them. The bird let out a screech of pain when Yukio's bullet successfully hit the creature's shoulder. The bird shoot Yukio a glare, but before he able to do anything, Black Rock Shooter appear above him and the barrel of Rock Cannon already on top of the bird's head and she quickly pull the trigger and shoot a powerful orb that hit the bird directly and send him toward the ground. Black Rock Shooter landed a few meters from the crater that the bird create after his rough landing, she keep her eyes focused on the creater which produce smoke and make her unable to see whather the createru is death or not, but her instinct tell her that the creature isn't death yet. And look like what her instinct tell her is true, because once the smoke fade the bird quickly fly toward the sky before spread his wings. The bird let out a powerful screech before many electrical energy starting to raining them. Yukio and Death Master who stood farther from where the bird located right now, capable of avoiding being electrocuted by jumping backward, but for Black Rock Shooter who stood a few meters from where the bird located couldn't avoid it like them thus she have no choice but to feel how it feel when many electric make a contact with your body. Black Rock Shooter gritted her teeth and shut both her eyes in order to hold the pain she experiences right now. Once the rain of electric subside, Black Rock Shooter use her cannon for supporting herself and prevent herself from falling toward the ground. She can smell smoke from herself and no doubt that she officially give Rin Okumura's hoodie a few burns and she doesn't know if her hair also burned or not. Black Rock Shooter lift her head when she heard the sound of flapping of a wings and what she see is the damn bird lunged toward her, Black Rock Shooter gritted her teeth when she order her body to follow her command and raise her cannon, but right now, her body feel really numb and it would take some time before she can move it again. She prepare herself for the worst possibility, but when the bird only a few meters from her, someone stop the bird from coming closer by hit them as hard as possible and launch him crashing toward the wall and if she may add, create another hole on the wall.

"Why bad thing always happen when I away?" The 'Paladin' asks himself after he lands behind Black Rock Shooter. He glance at her from his shoulder and when both their blue eyes meet, Rin give her a smile that say 'Don't worry, I will handle it from here' before turn his head toward where the bird suppose to land after he notice Yukio and Death Master coming toward them. Now he can let them taking care of Black Rock Shooter while he turn that black bird into a toasted turkey. When the bird finally appear from the hole, he let out another powerful screech before shoot another barrage of electrical energy toward them, but instead of avoiding it, the 'Paladin' keeps stood and don't make any movement which hint that he going to dodge it. The electrical energy hit him directly, but because he stand in front of Black Rock Shooter, it also make him shield her from the electrical, but that was his purpose in the first place. Because to him... This electrical energy mean nothing!

The bird shows a surprised expression when the electrical energy that surrounds the young man suddenly disappear after a blue flame burst out from the young man's entire body. Black Rock Shooter's eyes only could widen when she sees this sight, the electrical energy only disappears like that when he activating his flame, just how powerful his flame could be?

"Satan... " After muttered that word, Rin quickly positioned himself like he going to punch someone before his right arm covered by more flames. Both Yukio and Death Master stopped in their track when they notice Rin's right arm covered by more flame than the rest of his body and Yukio who know what this mean only narrowed his eyes before grabbing his second handgun, just in case. The bird who seem also feel the increasing of the young man's power, quickly spread his wings and prepare to take off, but before he even able to lift his feet from the ground, two bullets hit both his wings and this also make him screech in pain. He shoots a glare toward the young man clad in white who hold two handguns in each hands with the barrel of both handguns let out a smoke, meaning he is the one who shoot him. The bird about to lunge toward all of them, but a bright blue light stopped him from doing this, because...

"Fist!" And Rin thrust his right arm and shoot a massive blue flame in form of a gigantic Demonic hand that instantly engulfs the bird and make him screech in total pain before Rin's blue flame turn him into nothingness in matter of second. Once the bird disappears, Rin let out a sigh before deactivating his flame and glad that there is no trace that say he just use his power... But there is so much trace that say something big just happen here. He turns around before walk toward his Other self who after making her cannon disappear, stumble backwards and about to fall toward the ground if not because he prevent it.

"Easy there" Rin said before helping her sit down and let her head leaned against his chest, the electric from before must have affected her body greatly, but he hopes she going to be fine. Yukio and Death Master walk up toward them after Death Master make both her scythe and skulls disappear.

"Look like electric energy can be considered as Other self weakness, because even though they have a fast healing ability, but the electric can make their nerve system become numb and thus stopping their healing ability" Yukio commented after bending down to check the condition of the blue eyed girl who seems still numb after being electrocuted earlier, he doesn't know how much electric that needed for making the nerve system of Other self become numb, but he sure that the theory he just said is possible to happen. Death Master only stare at her fellow Other self and can't help, but feel a little sympathy for being electrocuted for the first time, but it also help them discover one of her kind's weakness. She will never be aware that her kind has this kind of weakness, but as far as she know there is no Other self who can use electricity as their weapon, so it logical for her to don't know about this. Rin scooped Black Rock Shooter in his arms before standing up and carried her in bridal style with her head leaned against the crook of his shoulder now.

"Let's just take her toward... The still intact room and let her rest, we can contact Mephisto for repairing it and tell him about this mess later" Rin suggested which earning a nod from his younger brother before both young men start walking toward the damaged building with Death Master following behind them.

"By the way Nii-san, I forget to say this to you" Yukio break the silence between them before turn his head toward his big brother who also does the same and already raise one of his eyebrows.

"Some of your Manga are destroyed because of the earlier battle"

... Eh?

"WHAT THE HELL?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo everyone, I AM BACK AND ALIVE! And finally my damn presentation is over! Hell yeah! *ahem*, but I am still far from not busy as I still busy with many things here, but at least this time, I will manage to write some new chapter, oh and btw I want to make an annoucment.**

**So, after I ponder it for a bit, both DKASS and Fateful Dream, almost have the same plot and since I dislike writing two stories that have same plot, I will delete one of those, no but, no if. But I confuse which one I should delete and that's why I will let you, my dear reader to decide it. You can either tell me from PM or review and I won't update any chapters until at least, either DKASS or Fateful Dream have 5 vote. That's all for now. Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>The sky which earlier was colored in blue now already turning into black. The sun is already replaced by the moon which illuminates the night along with countless stars that decorate the black sky. On the top of an abandoned building which used to be a boys dorm, stood a young man who wear a blue coat that now flutter behind him because of the wind. The young man only stood there and if people see him, they will think that he only enjoy the night with stargazing, but to tell the truth, even though his eyes never leave the stars, his mind is full with the problems he have right now. Both his hands already stored inside the pocket of his black trouser and his eyes are focused only at the black sky which full of glitters know as stars. Now if he think about it, doesn't Black Rock Shooter coat also have a star image? Maybe star is kind of her signature icon? Where the hell she got a cool coat like that anyway? It isn't like there is a store or mall in Other World, that place is just... So weird, but he won't mind visiting it and maybe explore it a little. The sound of a door being opened catch his attention, but he don't bother to turn around and see who was opening the door, because he can feel it, from the presence alone, he already could guess who is the person that opened the door and right now, walking toward him with a calm steps.<p>

"So, how was it?" The 'Paladin' asks when another young man stood beside him with two mugs colored in blue in his hands. From the smell and the steam that coming from the mug, Rin could guess the content of that mug already, and he really need it right now, to clear his mind and to keep his body warm (not like it really important to him since he can raise his temperature to counter the cold of night).

"Most of damage already been fixed and he also agrees to not tell anyone about this. How about your side?" The 'Arc Knight' replied before handing one of the mugs in his hands. The 'Paladin' pull out one of his hands from his trouser pocket and accept the blue mug before lift toward his face before taking a sip from his mug. He can already feel the content of the mug, the coffee, flowing down toward his throat and do a good job in making his body become warmer.

"Since Black Rock Shooter have passed the test which given by the Grigori, they will let Death Master to live with us too and we are also given a day off tomorrow" Rin explained before sipping his mug again. Earlier, after the battle between Black Rock Shooter and Death Master versus a black bird which defeated by the 'Paladin' himself, The 'Arc Knight', Yukio, decide to report this to the head of Japan branch, Mephisto Pheles while his brother, the 'Paladin', headed to the Vatican to ask whether they give the permission for Death Master to stay with them or not (actually he don't want to do something like that, but his little brother force him to do it). But right now, the problem that bothering both Exorcist isn't about the damage on their home nor the permission of the Grigori, it was the strange creature earlier that bothering them.

"So, about the humanoid earlier, are you sure that he isn't a Demon?" The man clad in white ask before sipping his own coffee and focusing his turquoise eyes to the numerous stars above them. He still trying to figuring out about what actually happened earlier, but up until now, his mind still couldn't find the answer he looking for and with the fact that his older brother told him that the humanoid creature earlier isn't a Demon, it only confuse him more. But he also already has an assumption about what the creature actually is.

"Yes, I am one hundred percent sure that the roasted turkey earlier isn't a Demon or else I should have feel his Demonic presence, but I couldn't felt any kind of Demonic presence from that thing" and what he said is true, he couldn't feel any kind of Demonic presence from that thing, it just like when he first met Black Rock Shooter, many Exorcists assume that Black Rock Shooter is a Demon, but Rin say otherwise because clearly, she don't have any kind of Demonic presence and now he wonder, what the hell that bird actually is? He couldn't be an Other self, an idiot also will know that's since from what he learns from Black Rock Shooter memories, all the Other self are a female (or that what he thought since Black Rock Shooter only ever met female Other self). But if that is true, then what was that thing? Another creature that he never know exist? Man, now if he think about it, aside from Assiah and Gehenna, he never expect that there will be another dimension or another creature, maybe alien is actually exist?... He really need to stop watching those supernatural show.

"If that the case then perhaps what I assumed about that creature identity could be true" Yukio muttered and sipping his coffee when he feel the air around him getting colder than before. His statement also catches the attention of his older brother who turn his head toward his direction and eyeing his little brother's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier, when you bring Black Rock Shooter toward one of the still intact room in our dorm, I ask some information from Death Master about what happened before. She said that before the creature come and attack them, they suddenly feel an intense pain, an intense pain that somehow felt familiar to her. Also if I may say it bluntly, if we doesn't arrive in time, there is a big chance that Black Rock Shooter and Death Master could die" Rin only could staring at his little brother with bemused expression on his face while the 'Arc Knight' himself only sipping his coffee again. But now if he thinks about it, what Yukio said is quite true, if he doesn't come in time, who could know what will that's roasted turkey do toward the stunned Black Rock Shooter. He doesn't know about how Yukio save Death Master or what kind of danger that Death Master facing, but there is a big possibility that Black Rock Shooter could die if he doesn't come.

"Now from all the facts that we already know, let's review the situation. First before the creature assaulted them, both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master feel an intense and somewhat, familiar pain. And then even when they work together... Or that's what Death Master told me, they still couldn't defeat him. Add the other facts that we already discover, I am only able to assume one thing..." Yukio stop his sentence before fixing the position of his glasses by pushing it upward. Rin can feel his eyebrows start twitching when Yukio stop his sentence, he knows that himself is impatient, but c'mon! This is just making him more curious about what his little brother assumed about the roasted turkey identity. But before the 'Paladin' able to open his mouth to order his little brother to tell him what he assumed already, the 'Arc Knight' already precede him.

"The creature that attacked our Other selves earlier is something that both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master tried to kill before they arrive at Assiah" Yukio finishes his explanation before finally turn his head toward where the 'Paladin' stood with surprised expression decorating his face. Yukio know that what he said is just... Too unbelievable, but he has a few explanation to support his statement since an assumption without a supporting explanation behind it is the same like a gun without bullet.

"Just think about it. Both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master are a strong Other selves, especially Black Rock Shooter, but yet, even when they work together, they still couldn't defeat the creature. Also, if we think about it, the creature look like designed to fight an Other selves. He can fly and move in high speed that even surpass the speed of both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master, I know that most Other selves have a range weapon to counter the flying ability, but if we add the high speed, it should be difficult even for an Other self for hit him. Also, the lighting, somehow the creature only uses it after I arrive and Black Rock Shooter slam him onto the ground. Now, isn't that look like a trump card, even though I still not really sure myself, but if somehow, an Other self could beat that creature, then he will use the lighting as his last resort since from what we learn earlier, a great amount of electric could numb the Other self nerve system thus disable their healing abilities for a few minutes, it was a perfect chance for the creature to finish the Other self" now if he think about it, what his little brother said is making sense. Even though he still doesn't know the full detail of the battle, but from what Death Master told him about the summary of the battle earlier, the 'Arc Knight' assumption is making sense. But he can't be too sure about it since it only an assumption, but even though it only assumption right now, at least they can think of this assumption as the temporary answer for answering the question about who the hell is that's roasted turkey?

"But doesn't it also mean that if something like that's roasted turkey appear again, then there is a big chance that neither Black Rock Shooter nor Death Master couldn't handle it?" The 'Paladin' ask, when a sudden realization hit him. If that's roasted turkey really designed to fight an Other self, doesn't that means Black Rock Shooter, Death Master, or any other Other selves doesn't stand a chance against him? And if that's thing is really the one that Black Rock Shooter tried to kill before she arrive here, then how in the world she could end up in Assiah? Great, it's not even a week since he met Black Rock Shooter and he already confused as hell, if she isn't too mysterious already, how she could end up here is more mysterious than herself.

"Perhaps, but what I know is even though the creature is good at handling an Other self, but he seem doesn't have any knowledge about us which could be an advantage for us and since we have become their new human-counterpart, it is our responsibility for keeping them alive... Although I believe it should be the other way around" Yukio replied before turning his gaze toward the countless stars above them before sipping his coffee again which almost empty by now. Yes, from the short amount of time he observes the creature, he could say that the creature doesn't even know how to handle them, and if he thinks about it, his brother and himself are the perfect match for the creature. Don't care how fast that's creature could be, thanks to his amazing eyesight, Yukio doesn't have any doubt that he could handle that's creature. Now, should he even mention whether his brother could do the same or not? The answer is pretty obvious. The 'Paladin' only nod his head before turn his gaze toward the numerous stars above them and sip his already cold coffee. When the silence starts to encircle the atmosphere around them, Rin decide that maybe it is the time to bring something that started to bother him after the battle earlier...

"Hey Yukio, earlier... Do you feel like something tried to force you to come here? I mean, earlier when I am still shopping, I feel like something is trying so hard to lead me somewhere and when I choose to follow it, I arrive in time for saving Black Rock Shooter. What do you think about it?" Rin said, finally decide to tell his brother about something that bothering him after the battle earlier. The feeling he felt before it just like... Something tried to tell him about something by sending an unpleasant feeling inside his heart, a feeling that telling him something isn't right and he need to fix it as soon as possible. At first it felt so faint and he decide to ignore it, but as the time pass, he can feel the feeling getting stronger and stronger and it honestly starting to bothering him, and he finally decide to just follow where this feeling lead him and turns out that he feel relieved to follow that's strange feeling, because if still choose to ignore it, who knows what will happen to Black Rock Shooter?

"I do feel the same thing, but unlike you who perhaps could ignore that's feeling for a while, I couldn't do the same since this feeling just like force my body to follow it's command. I think it was like some kind of function from the connection between us and our Other selves and this function is active whenever our Other selves are in danger, maybe this function also could work too if we are in danger" Yukio explained his assumption about the feeling he and his brother felt earlier. He still could remember it, he was in middle of explaining the reason about why they need to concealing the true appearance of both Death Master and Black Rock Shooter to sir Pheles, but before he even could finish his explanation, suddenly he could feel something really bad going to happen and his mind or perhaps instinct told him that he will regret it if he doesn't follow this feeling as soon as possible and that alone is enough for his body to suddenly move by it's own. At first, he couldn't understand what in the world happened, but after arriving and see Death Master almost stabbed by a thousand feathers, he finally understood what the meaning of this feeling.

"I see, though I am kind of glad that this connection of us have a function like this, because this way, I will instantly know whenever Black Rock Shooter need my help, just in case if I need to be away from her because of some reason, you know that Grigori will not give me a break for too long, right?" Rin replied before chuckling a little at the fact that it will be rare for him to get a long vacation knowing how important his position is in the True Cross Order. Yukio only could smile a little after hearing his older brother chuckling before drinking all the remaining of his coffee, making the blue mug in his hand become empty. Well, if he thought about it, this function should be useful for them and with this they could protect each other better, but now if he think about it, there is still one question that he believe will remain mystery until the end...

"You seem to be protective of Black Rock Shooter, any reason for that?" Yukio ask after he turns his head toward his older brother who sip his blue mug calmly. After Rin let out a sigh of satisfaction and lower his blue mug, he close his eyes and let his mind form the words for the answer he going to use for answering his little brother's question.

"I don't really know myself, I even ask that question to myself and it seem that the only answer I can found is that it is my responsibility as the 'Paladin', but I am not too sure if I have other reason for helping her, but maybe because it was guys responsibility... You know, even though both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master could kick some guy's ass, they still a girl and as a guy, it only natural for us to protecting them" Rin answered while scratching his chin with his free hand before finally he shrugged and sipping his blue mug again which almost empty by now, really he still does not sure about why he want to protect her and he sure he won't find the answer soon. Yukio only blink his eyes twice and gazing toward the sky full of stars once again and finally his mind make a good conclusion after hearing his older brother's answer.

"It's a good thing that some of your manga are destroyed, your mind seem to be influenced so much by those manga of yours" and the 'Arc Knight' statement is enough to spit-out all the coffee inside the 'Paladin's' mouth after his ears catch the voice of his little brother saying that's.

"The hell you mean by that?!"

* * *

><p>She doesn't know which one is annoy her more, the fact that her body still feel stiff or the fact that she lose to a strange creature. Judging by how the bright light entering the window near the bed where she lay, she believes that it already noon time, but yet, her body still feel stiff and she couldn't move it as freely as it used to be. Damn those electrical energy, she never know that it will give her body such effect, but judging by the fact that she never encounter an enemy which can use electrical energy as an attack, she think it was possible for her to don't have any knowledge about this thing. Her head also still feel a little dizzy because of the electrical energy inside her body and if she not wrong, the new human-counterpart of Death Master said that it was a miracle that she still can survive after electrocuted by that great amount of electric, but to her, it was a normal thing. She has survived much more dangerous situation than that and yet she still remains alive and it all thanks to Mato Kuroi desire to help someone that make her stronger than most Other self. But after arriving at Assiah, she need to acknowledge the fact that there is another being that a lot stronger than herself, example is her own human-counterpart.<p>

"Wake up already?" A masculine voice catch her attention and from the corner of her eyes, Black Rock Shooter could see a young man who wear a white T-shirt underneath an unbuttoned black shirt, sit on the bed which supposedly the place where Death Master slept yesterday. A smile appears on the face of the current holder of the title 'Paladin' before he standing up and walks toward where the pale girl sat on her bed. From the way she sitting up, Rin could guess that her body isn't completely free from the electrical effect, but according to Yukio, the effect will gone after a few minutes. After he stood in front of the bed where Black Rock Shooter sat at, Rin put one of his hands inside the pocket of his blue jeans as he tried to retrieve that item. Black Rock Shooter finally turns her head toward her current human-counterpart as she a little curious about what he going to do.

"Here" Rin said after finally found the item he looking for and handed it toward Black Rock Shooter who seem to be observing the item that lying on his palm. Black Rock Shooter instantly recognize the item on the palm of Rin Okumura and believe it is called bracelet, but the question is, why he give her a stuff like this?

"This is a magic bracelet, if you wear this, it will conceal your appearance. It is just like covering your body with an illusion that will trick all people who see you including yourself, though it won't work on Demon and that including me. Also the effect will gone once you summon your weapons, but it will active again after you make your weapons disappear" Rin explained once he can feel Black Rock Shooter confusion through their connection. Like what he said, the black-blue bracelet on his palm is a magic bracelet which he obtain from Yukio who got the magic bracelet from Mephisto in order to solve the Other self odd appearance problem. With wearing this magic bracelet, they will gain the appearance of a human... Well, they already look like human, but a few exceptions like the pale skin, the odd eyes, and the horns and wing in Death Master's case. So, by wearing this, it will make them more like human than a hybrid... Why he feel like he being a salesman that explaining a product?

Black Rock Shooter only tilted her head after hearing the explanation concerning the black-blue bracelet on the palm of Rin Okumura. Yes, she now understand why Rin Okumura give her this bracelet which he claimed could conceal her true appearance and replace it with a more human appearance, but she still have a hard time processing that something like this is actually exist, she even still have a hard time processing about many impossible things that the True Cross Order could do, like teleporting via magic key or summoning a familiar with a magic circle. After thinking about all the possibility that could happen if she decide to wear this bracelet and her mind finally come with a conclusion that if she will stay here for a while she will need to ensure that she won't attract too much attention and she sure with her rather odd appearance, it won't be a surprise if she become the attention of public all of sudden.

So after observing the bracelet once again for a few seconds, she takes it from Rin Okumura's palm and starts to wear it on her right wrist. When the bracelet already encircle her right wrist, the bracelet suddenly emit a bright light which force her to squint her blue eyes a little and when the light disappear, she can feel her eyes widen a bit. Because right now she could clearly see that the skin on her hand which earlier colored in purely white now already changed into pale brown, it just look exactly like Rin Okumura's pale skin.

"Look like the bracelet really work, there is a clothes in the wardrobe, wear it and head down to the kitchen for breakfast, after that I will explain what we are going to do today, I will see you there" and after saying that's, the current 'Paladin' placing both his hands into the pocket of his blue jeans before starting to walk toward the door. Black Rock Shooter only could observe all of his movement before directing her gaze toward the bracelet on her right wrist once Rin Okumura stepped out of the room she occupied right now. She starts to wonder why Mato Kuroi never know about stuff like this, does the True Cross Order is the only organization that has this kind of stuff? There is no doubt that she will have knowledge of this kind of thing if it was published in public since it also mean Mato Kuroi should have knowledge of this, but so far, she never see anything like this on her memories.

She closed her eyes and tries to focus all of her concentration to order her healing ability for getting rid of this numbness that now starts to subside. After felt that her healing ability works like what she expected and the stiffness in her muscle starts to gone, Black Rock Shooter swung her legs to the side of the bed and standing up, revealing that she still wore her original outfit, minus the black coat.

She turn her head toward where the wardrobe located and decide in order to blend with the society in this world then she need to starts wear a clothes that cover her body more since according to Rin Okumura, it was a requirement if the society want to accept her, of course she don't really care whether society will accept her or not, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Well, there only one problem left... If Rin Okumura think he could force her to wear one of those outfits which she believe called girly clothes then he better prepare himself for a battle.

* * *

><p>"Oh, here she come" once those words leave the mouth of Yukio Okumura who sat across from Death Master, Rin quickly shifted his gaze toward where the entrance of the dining area located and smirked when Black Rock Shooter stepped inside the dining area wearing the clothes which he have picked in secret for her. Yeah, beside the magic bracelets, Mephisto also give them some girl clothes which obviously for their Other selves, but he decide to change the set of clothes for Black Rock Shooter since he think the set which Mephisto picked for her it's too girly and he sure Black Rock Shooter will instantly blame him for that, so instead of the set Mephisto picked for her, Rin give her a blue shorts, dark blue T-shirt with a white star image imprinted on it, a black hoodie, and a pair of dark blue sneakers and a pair of white socks as her legging. And he glad that she wears all of that with the hoodie only zipped up half-way.<p>

Even when she take a seat beside Death Master who now wears a black T-shirt underneath a green dress, the smirk on the face of the 'Paladin' still remain in his face which of course make Black Rock Shooter glaring at him when she notices this. But it only make the smirk in Rin's face become a grin which of course only annoy Black Rock Shooter further. A sigh escape the mouth of the 'Arc Knight' when he notices both blue eyed teens seem to have what he can call... A mental battle. Death Master who also noticing Black Rock Shooter glaring at the grinning Rin Okumura only could wonder how they end up making a connection if even in a time like this, they seem to... Fighting over something that she believe to be pointless... That's if she understands the reason about why Black Rock Shooter glaring at him like that.

"So, mind giving me your attention for awhile?" Yukio announced when he think the glaring-grinning contest are enough. Black Rock Shooter narrowed her eyes toward the still grinning 'Paladin' before shifted her gaze toward the 'Arc Knight' who push his glasses upward. Rin's grin is finally changing into a smile before he put both his hands behind his head and leaned against his chair. Death Master let out a silent sigh and shifted her gaze toward her current human-counterpart who seems ready to explain something to them or more specially to herself and Black Rock Shooter.

"So, me and my brother had decided yesterday that we are going to show you around the town since we think it necessary for you to know and be familiar with your new surroundings. Also, since both me and my brother have a different destination in our mind, we will split out with Death Master come with me while Black Rock Shooter come with my brother. Also, since you both now have a more human appearance, we will also use your human-counterpart name to call you from now on, be sure to remember that's" Yukio explained while crossing his arms the entire time he explained this. Both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master listened intently while make a mental note to remember that from now on whenever someone says 'Mato Kuroi' and 'Yomi Takanashi' they need to respond to that call. Also, Black Rock Shooter just notice that Death Master also wear a black-green bracelet on her right wrist and thus making her look like the older version of the real Yomi Takanashi, but she could be sure that herself is look alike the older version of Mato Kuroi too.

"I think that's all they should know for now, but I have another thing to say. The creature that attacked you both yesterday isn't a Demon and we both still don't know what the hell that's roasted turkey actually is? But we also could not be sure whether that's thing going to attack again or not, so just in case, try to stick close to us. It isn't like we don't trust your combat ability or what, but we need to make sure that you both won't get too much problem. Well, that's applied for only Death Master I think, now Black Rock Shooter or should I call you Mato? Whatever, anyway, the point is as I ever said before, I won't get in your way, but I will still tried to keep you safe, so that's why I won't ask you to stuck close to me, but I hope you don't mind with me sticking close to you" the 'Paladin' suddenly explaining with serious tone which even able to make a bemused expression appear on Yukio's face. Black Rock Shooter who doesn't seem to fazed at all by the 'Paladin' serious and a bit commanding tone, only firmly staring at the blue eyes boy who also staring firmly at him. She can clearly see it, the determination, but what make such determination appear? She don't understand and she think, her new human-counterpart would be more complicated than Mato Kuroi, but at the same time she doesn't think that would be a bad thing, she doesn't know why, but her instinct told her that and she have no reason to not believe it...

"I understood" Black Rock Shooter softly said which make a gentle smile appear on the face of the current 'Paladin' which quickly stretching both his hands upward before standing up and saying that he will prepare their breakfast and lunch and then disappear after entering the kitchen area. Shifting her gaze toward the window, Black Rock Shooter couldn't help, but wonder what kind of day she will experience today.

* * *

><p>Red is the color that dominating her vision and she couldn't help but admire the beauty of this world. She know that she has seen a scene like this from her former human-counterpart memories, but still, seeing this with her own eyes still felt different from seeing this through the memories of her former human-counterpart. Numerous amounts of red leaves floating around in the air before pulled down toward the ground by gravity, but with the help of the wind, it seems like the red leaves is like dancing around in the air. This is one of many reasons why she found the human world or better known as Assiah is far more beautiful than her own world. And she will never expect herself will have a chance to witness the beauty of the human world with her own eyes, but here she is, watching the leaves dancing around in the air along with the wind.<p>

"Beautiful, right?" her green eyes shifted toward the source of the voice and found a brown haired young man also staring at the beautiful scene. A small smile decorating his face while his turquoise eyes never leave the beautiful scene in front of them. She nod her head to answer his question before finally decide to examine her surrounding. They now are standing on the entrance of a place which she believe called playground and she could see some things which she ever see from Yomi Takanashi memories, like slides, seesaw, swing, and some other. She also could see some children running around, playing with their friends with carefree expression. She also remember when Yomi herself still child, playing with her friend, Kagari Izuriha almost everyday, she was such cheerful child back then, but it all changed when she need to move away, when she saw Kagari Izuriha got hit by a car. A hand on her shoulder break her musing and she quickly looking up at the taller man beside her who still has small smile on his face.

"Would you like to try it, Takanashi-san?" Yukio said while his hand gestured toward the swings which right now is unoccupied. Death Master blinked her green eyes twice after hearing the 'Arc Knight' said that's. Does she want to try it? She has ever saw Yomi Takanashi play with it before through her memories and she did seem to enjoy it, a lot. After debating a little with herself, she nod her head when she decides that it won't hurt to get a new experience. After Death Master seated herself on the nearest seat, Yukio walk toward behind her and prepare himself to give her a gentle push. Death Master eyes widen a bit when she feels Yukio push her thus making the seat move forward. The seat move forward before move backward, but then she feels Yukio push her again which makes the seat move forward again. This process keep repeated for a few seconds before finally when the seat move backward again, she doesn't feel Yukio push her again, instead from the corner of her eyes, she can see him standing aside with the small smile still present on his face. When the swings keep moving, Death Master close her eyes and decide to just enjoy the moment, she now also could understand why Yomi Takanashi really likes playing this swings.

The smile on the face of the 'Arc Knight' widen a bit when he see the content expression on the face of his temporary Other self. He don't understand why seeing the content expression of the green eyed teen could make him feel satisfied, but right now he don't think he could find the answer, beside the reason about why he bring Death Master here is because he want to show her the calm and relaxing side of this world. From what he learn from Death Master's memories, there is no time for relaxing or just take a break in Otherworld and that's why, if she want to blend in with the society, he need to teach her more the way to act normal and enjoy more of her life. He chuckle to himself, he couldn't believe that he says something like that, it just like what his brother will say... He guesses being around him for a long time really affect himself. The smile on Yukio's face disappear when he feel his phone vibrating inside his pocket, he hopes it isn't a trouble or something like that, the last thing he want is a trouble in a peaceful day like this.

Death Master's uses her legs which covered by a pair of black shoes to stop the movement of her seat and glance at her human-counterpart, who now have serious expression on his face while he talking with someone through the phone in his hand. She couldn't tell what they talking about, but just from the expression on his face and the serious feeling that entered her mind, she could easily guess that their conversation is about a serious topic.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for the information" and with that Yukio ended the call before staring at the screen of her phone for a few seconds. When a curious feeling entered his mind, he lifts his face to find a pair of green eyes looking at him and from the owner of those green eyes expression, he could tell that she wanted to know about his conversation earlier.

"The Order said... They already found another Other self"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so we get the poll result via my PM and like you can see, DKASS win with 7-0, okay now you happy I count your vote Red? Now, stop calling me at midnight! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated toward one of my amazing reader and friend: DarkBlackStar13!  
><strong>**Anyone know the reason? Okay, that's all for now, please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Brs and Ane aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>"Meow!"<p>

A black cat happily moves around as he tried to catch the golden feather which keeps moving around, like mocking the black cat for failing to catch it. Kuro bend his hind legs a little, his golden eyes only focused on his prey as he positions his body like how a lion or tiger is stalking their prey and when his instinct telling him that the timing is right, Kuro order his hind legs to give him the necessary boost and lunged toward where the golden feather hovered and when he think that he going to catch it for sure this time... But his paws only could hit the air. Death Master only could watch with great interest as the black cat landed on the ground again, failing to catch the golden feather in his hands for the umpteenth time. She has ever seen her former human-counterpart, Yomi Takanashi, doing something like this. At first she never found out what was so interesting in waving around a feather or something else and tried to not let a cat catch the feather in your hand, but now after she tried on her own, she dare to say that she has misjudge about this activity back then and actually found this activity is rather interesting, if she is like any normal girl, she probably will have big smile on her face while shouting cute over and over, but as an Other self all she manage to do to show that she is enjoying doing something like this is a small smile on her face.

Sat beside Death Master who still playing with Kuro is no other than Black Rock Shooter, who also seem interested in what Death Master doing right now. She doesn't know why, but seeing Kuro jumping up and down trying to catch the golden feather in Death Master's hand is sending something toward her... An urge, an urge to snatch the feather from Death Master's hand and trying to play with the black cat too... What is this? Why she has an urge to try too? Is it because Kuro is so cute? But why is she affected by something as cute as him? She needs to stop asking pointless question to herself. Now both Other selves are in the dining area of the abandoned dorm owned by their new human-counterparts which should be in their room, preparing themselves for something.

It had been two days since Yukio get an information about the Order has found another Other self, but they couldn't exactly visit her at the moment because Yukio said that this Other self condition is rather unstable. Neither Rin nor Yukio want to explain what does exactly rather unstable mean, and that's only annoy Black Rock Shooter to the point where she always shoot a glare at Rin whenever they meet, but of course Rin would ignore the glare or don't notice it. For Death Master, she chooses to be patient because she sure that both her human-counterpart and Black Rock Shooter human-counterpart should have an explanation about why they don't tell them about what exactly the condition of this new Other self.

But this morning, Yukio has announce that they are going to go visit this new found out Other self today and now here is, both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master sat at the dining area of the abandoned dorm, waiting for their human-counterparts to appear and bring them toward wherever this Other self located. Black Rock Shooter crosses her arms before staring at the dining room entrance, expecting those two to arrive soon, but it had been a few minutes since both Other selves waiting here and she know that Rin is a fast dresser, the same for Yukio, but now what keep them this long? They better get down here fast or she will go up there and drag both of them down here. Death Master glance at her fellow Other self who already tapped her foot impatiently, she knows that it is unusual for Yukio and Rin to be this long, but surely there should be anything else they do besides just changing their clothes.

Soon after she thought about the possibility about what could make Yukio and Rin to be this long, Death Master could heard a footsteps echoing in the hallway, meaning someone or some people is heading toward where they located right now and judging from the occupants of this abandoned dorm, the answer is obvious. From the corner of her eyes, she could see both Rin and Yukio entering the dining area and already dressed in their Exorcist uniform with their weapon of choice already strapped on their hips.

"Alright, since we already prepares ourselves, let's go" Yukio announce before turning around and starts heading toward the nearest door, no doubt they going to use the magic key to reach their destination, not like she have any complains about it. Death Master quickly stand up, putting the golden feather on the table before walking toward her human-counterpart with Kuro following her before stopping in front of the black haired boy who only stood at the entrance with both his hands already placed into the pocket of his black trouser, look like he waiting for her. Black Rock Shooter only narrowed her eyes at his direction, obviously still annoyed by his action of being secretive in keeping the information of her fellow Other self, before finally standing up and starts walking toward where Yukio stood in front of a door right now.

After everyone has gathering around him, Yukio pull out one of the magic key in his possession and inserting it to the key hole and open the door before stepping toward where the magic key teleport them and then followed by Death Master and Black Rock Shooter before finally the 'Paladin' himself stepping in, pull out the key from the key hole and closing the door using his legs.

* * *

><p>A bright sunlight is what first greet Black Rock Shooter once she stepped out of the door, it was far brighter than what she remembers, where are they right now? Decide to ignore her own question, Black Rock Shooter lift the hood of her black coat to protect her vision from the bright sunlight. On the other hand, Death Master veil already help her a little in protecting her vision from the bright sunlight. Her green eyes start to look around, tried to analyze their surroundings and found themselves in a forest. This bring up memories when she first meet Yukio, she still remember that they also meet in forest... Now if she think about it, doesn't from what Rin Okumura said, he and Black Rock Shooter also meet in the forest. And Yukio said they going to meet this new Other self and if she think about it, why Other selves always appear in a forest if they arrive in Assiah?<p>

"That's is a question which we don't have an answer at the moment" the masculine voice which no doubt comes from her human-counterpart startle Death Master a little. She shifted her gaze toward where her human-counterpart stood and found him already staring at her direction with a small smile on his face. Then his big brother walks up to him and starts whispering something to his make Death Master a little confused because from what she learn about Rin Okumura from Yukio memories and her interaction with him these past few days, Rin isn't type to hide secret like that. She glance up to Black Rock Shooter to see what kind of reaction she have, but what she sees is like what she expecting. Black Rock Shooter is glaring at the 'Paladin'.

After that, the 'Paladin' announced that they are going to have to walk to reach their destination and it will only take a few minutes. The walks toward their destination is unusually silent and Black Rock Shooter for once feels that this silent is strange. Usually, her human-counterpart will say something to start a conversation, but right now, he just silent all the way and aside from the announcement he made earlier, she hasn't heard him talk this entire day, she wonders if something wrong with him? And right now, she also couldn't see what kind of expression he wear since he is walking in front of her and because their connection doesn't work properly, thanks to his Demon side, she couldn't exactly pinpoint what he feeling right now or whether there is something which bothering him or not. She glance at Death Master from the corner of her eyes and wonder whether Yukio have the same problem like her human-counterpart or not, but before she could really determine whether Yukio is the same like Rin or not...

"Something wrong, Yukio?" Death Master asks while tilted her head a little, curious about what was bugging the mind of the 'Arc Knight'. She had been felt that something is troubling him from when he arrive at the dining area, but she choose to ignore it since she doesn't really prefer to involve herself too much with Yukio's problem, but this one is starting to annoy her a little and she think she couldn't really stand it again. Yukio glance at his Other self from his shoulder and he can see the confusion and curiosity in her green eyes and the way she tilt her head like that also told him that she maybe have feel that something bothering him and he also guesses that since the connection between his brother and Black Rock Shooter doesn't work like their connection, thanks to his Demon side, he guess that Black Rock Shooter couldn't exactly feel what his brother feel right now.

"Nothing wrong... I am just not looking forward about something" Yukio answered rather ambiguously. He do it in purpose since he doesn't want Death Master to know about what was bothering him since he get the full information concering this new Other self. He and his brother also has disccussed about 'it' earlier and decide that it would be better if both their Other selves doesn't know about what was bothering them.

"Me too" Rin spoke up suddenly before glancing backward and found what he has expected. Black Rock Shooter glaring at him, but he still could see the confusion in her blue eyes. He know that she was annoyed at him which she express by glaring at him whenever they meet, but she think it would be better if she see the new Other self by her own eyes since from what he learn from her memories, Black Rock Shooter relationship with this Other self is... Not quite good, he guesses. Even though, she still annoyed by her human-counterpart for being secretive for something that clearly involves her, she still confused about what kind of thing which could make the 'Paladin' become uneasy. She still wouldn't know how he feel very well because of his Demon-side which still forbid her from entering his mind, but from the way he act and what he just said, Black Rock Shooter could draw a conclusion that he is feel uneasy because of something and probably it connected toward what they going to face after they arrive at their destination.

After some minutes full of silence passed, the four teens finally arrived at a clearing with some tents on it. Black Rock Shooter blue eyes start to scan her new surroundings and she could spot a few people who wear a black coat and she also believe they are just an Exorcist. She then notice a giant white magic circle on the ground and there are only five tents on the clearing. She then notice that her human-counterpart body suddenly tensed up and his eyes widen a bit, she decide to follow where he gaze at and found something... Interesting... Because walking toward their direction with... A creepy grin on her face is a red-yellow haired woman who wear... A revealing outfit... And Rin said that her outfit isn't too pleasant to stare at, what about this woman? Her outfit more or less resembles her original outfit... Which she wear right now. If she isn't wrong this woman is an Exorcist named Shura Kirigakure who also her human-counterpart mentor in swordsmanship, she learn all of that from what she could see in her human-counterpart memories.

"So, these two are the Other selves that you have tamed, huh?" The woman said still with the creepy grin on her face and for some reason, Black Rock Shooter doesn't like to be said of being tamed, she isn't a pet. She narrowed her eyes slightly to express her dislikeness about what the woman said.

"We not tame them Shura, we make a connection with them in order to help them survive in this world. They aren't a pet, they are a person, just like you and me" both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master quickly glance toward the 'Paladin' from the corner of their eyes and they could see a serious expression on his face. Even Black Rock Shooter could feel a faint feeling of seriousness entered her mind which no doubt come from her human-counterpart, Rin Okumura. It really strange to have a human stand up for them, but for some reason, what Rin just said only make the creepy grin on the woman's face become much bigger and before she know it, the woman quickly put the 'Paladin' into a headlock and start to ruffle his black hair with her fist.

"Well, aren't you just become more mature each day pass, are you? Shiro's successor" Shura said still with a big creepy grin on her face while keep ruffling the black hair of the boy which now have his face pressed against her side (more correctly, his face pressed against her big breast). For once, Black Rock Shooter could only blink her eyes a few times after witnessing her human-counterpart being put into headlock by this woman who keep grinning and ruffling his black hair while Rin Okumura himself already shouting all kind of protest which only come out as muffle since his face is firmly pressed against Shura Kirigakure side. She doesn't understand, physically Rin supposed to be far stronger than the woman since Shura Kirigakure is only a human while Rin Okumura is a half-Demon, but yet, why he just let her do something like that to him when it clear that he dislike being treated like that? She then glance at the 'Arc Knight' when she heard he sighed and found him rubbed his forehead while muttering something that she couldn't hear.

"Damn Shura, how many times I said not to treats your superior like that!" the 'Paladin' growled after finally he free from the older woman iron grip, she lucky that he not just decides to break her arms in order to let his head free. Seriously, he is 19 years old now and she still treat him like how she always treat all this time since the first time he know her back then when he still an 'Exwire', but sometimes, she could act like a good mentor and give him many useful advice and even though he never said it openly to her, she feel like an older sister to him, an annoying older sister, that's it. Well, she was the apprentice of his old man, so it kind of make a sense that she could act like a big sister to him, once again, an annoying older sister. Shura only raise her eyebrows twice before her face turned into serious as she shifted her gaze toward both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master and from the way her pink eyes staring at them up and down, both Other selves could tell that the woman is checking them out. But Death Master winced a bit when she see the creepy grin back on the older woman face while Black Rock Shooter face remains neutral.

"Shura-san, it would be better if you explain the situation to us right now" Yukio suddenly said in commanding tone when he could predict what the older woman going to say after showing that grin again, honestly, the true reason about why he doesn't looking forward to met this woman is because he sure she have heard the information about how the way to make a connection with an Other self and even though he glad that his brother never mention anything about the kiss, the other 'Arc Knight' surely would be different from the 'Paladin' and even though she probably won't mentions it now, she surely will mentions it later, which only make Yukio starts to make a plan for avoiding the teasing later. Shura only crosses her arms and give Yukio a knowing grin that says 'We will talk about it later' before she turns around and signaling for the four teens to follow her. Both Rin and Yukio instantly follow the red-yellow haired woman who walks toward one of the tents before both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master follow their human-counterparts after glancing at each other.

"So, how is her condition?" Rin asks once they almost reach the tent which he sure keeping her right now, the last information he get about her condition mentioning about her condition became worse, if only the Grigori let him join this mission more early, then maybe they will able to make her condition become much better. Shura only glance at the current 'Paladin' from her shoulder before another grin appears on her face.

"Don't worry, we able to make her condition become stable... At least for now, but I am don't sure we have much time considering the situation" The 'Arc Knight' explained which make both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master staring at each other again. Death Master couldn't understand what both the 'Paladin' and the 'Arc Knight' talking about, but she could assume that whatever they talking about is connected to the condition of the new Other self, but it only make her wonder, just what kind of condition this new Other self experienced right now. When they finally arrive at one particular tent, Shura signaled for them to come in and when the four teens stepped into the tent, both Black Rock Shooter and Death Master eyes widen a bit at the sight inside the tent.

Because lying on the only bed inside the tent is no other than a very familiar Other self to them... The Other self who always act as the observer of the Otherworld...

Black Gold Saw...

Black Rock Shooter only could stand there while her eyes never leave the sight of the dark red haired woman who lying on the bed with a thin blanket covered her whole body except her right arms which now completely bare. But what catching most of her attention is the color of her bare arms, instead of the usual pale skin of Other self, her arms is colored in sickly purple which make her wonder, what had happened to Black Gold Saw?

Yukio instantly walks toward the bed and bending down beside the bed and quickly examine the only visible part of the Other self body which colored in sickly purple. Meanwhile, the 'Paladin' quickly follow the female 'Arc Knight' who already stood near the the table near the bed with one of her hands already hold some papers which no doubt is a report concerning the condition of the dark haired woman who appear to be unconscious. Death Master slowly walk toward the other side of the bed and glancing down toward her fellow Other self who from her expression, does not have a nice sleep. Then, her green eyes shifted toward Black Gold Saw arms which still examined by Yukio, she wonders what happen to her that could make her arms become like that?

"Poison" Yukio suddenly said which of course catching the attention of the green eyed woman who instantly turn her gaze toward her human-counterpart who slowly getting back at his feet. Black Rock Shooter, who still stood at the tent's entrance and only watching all the time, now shifted her gaze toward the black haired boy who walking toward her with some papers in one of his hands while his other hands already placed into the pocket of his black trouser. When he already stood in front of the pale skinned girl, he quickly thrust the papers in his hand toward her while silently waiting the girl to accept it... Or at least read the first page. But when the girl only staring at him with her odd blue eyes which demanding an explanation, Rin only letting out a sigh before turn his head toward the dark red haired woman who still unconscious.

"She poisoned by a Demon named Tyrion. Before I explained more about her condition, the reason about why neither me nor Yukio doesn't telling you and Death Master about Black Gold Saw is because from what I learn from your memories, you and her is having a... Complex relationship which makes me become unsure whether I supposed to tell you or not since you both are like... arch enemies, at least, that was what I guess. Sorry for keeping this as a secret from you" the 'Paladin' explained before turns his head toward Black Rock Shooter with an expression that says clearly say 'Sorry'. Black Rock Shooter only closed her eyes for a brief second before opening it again and turn her gaze toward the woman who always tried observe her and stop her from doing exactly what her former human-counterpart wish by any possible way and if she thought about it, she could understand the reason about why Rin want to keep it a secret, but this still doesn't mean he should be so secretive about something like this.

"Shura-san, who is the person that makes a connection with her?" Yukio asks after reading the report he get from Shura when his big brother explained the reason about why he and his brother decide to keep all the information concerning Black Gold Saw as a secret for them, he could already guess the reason about why they had not cured Black Gold Saw yet and right now, his mind already doing it best to create an effective plan for solving this problem as soon as they can.

"It's me" Shura answered while pointing herself with one of her hands while her other hand rested on her waist. She could see both boys body tensed up and froze at the same time, before they both whirled toward her with a look of horror and disbelief replacing their natural expression (even Rin's jaw already dropped to the ground). Death Master flinched a bit from the amount of horror feeling she receive from Yukio and she couldn't help but expressing it a bit, even Black Rock Shooter swear that this horror feeling which just entered her mind is strongest feeling she could felt from all this time become the Other self of Rin Okumura and with their connection which still doesn't work properly, she only could wonder how strong this horror feeling is if their connection works properly.

"Two days ago, me and a few others Exorcists were assigned to a mission for exorcise a Tyrion since this little monkey had been create many trouble and that's when I found her seem to be in pain and already poisoned by the Tyrion. At first I don't know what I need to do, but then I remember about the information that say you guys create a connection with an Other self via kiss and since I don't think she will survive if I leave her and try looking for a male, I just say 'fuck this' and do exactly what you guys do. Although, that's wasn't my first kiss, I am pretty sure that you both enjoyed your part, right?" Shura explained before letting out a knowing a grin when she see both boys body tensed up again and quickly looking away from her, well, at least Yukio is looking away from her while Rin pretty much is giving her a glare that completely said 'If you still want to drink any beers tonight, I suggest you to shut up' and Shura only raise both her hands and giggle a bit after seeing their reaction, oh, she will have a fun time with this, but business always come first.

"Okay, so for the reason about why we hadn't cured her yet was because we can't catch that damn monkey and you guys should have known that the only way to cure Tyrion poison is by injecting Tyrion blood to the victim body. And not only that, but for an unknown reason, the Golem around this area seem to be protecting that's damn monkey" Shura explained with serious tone before crosses her arms under her breast and closing her eyes while remembering how many times they had been fail to catch that damn monkey, not only because he is quite fast and very agile, but also because of those Golem always stand in their way, she wonder what's up with them? This Tyrion isn't part of the Demon in the forest, so why those Golem protecting him? There should be a reason that she hadn't found yet.

"I see, in that case then perhaps I have a plan that could used for catching this Tyrion and get his blood for curing Black Gold Saw" Yukio suddenly announced with confident tone which of course catching all the attention of the occupants of the tent (except Black Gold Saw who still unconscious) Death Master could feel the confident from her human-counterpart entered her mind and from the expression of the male 'Arc Knight' she also could tell that Yukio is really confident that whatever his plan is, it going to work.

* * *

><p>Black Rock Shooter rubbed her hands together before hugging her body in order to warms herself with any heat she could gather from herself. She is now almost regretting coming to this place and wearing her original outfit, because clearly, her outfit, even with the coat on, doesn't properly protect her body from the cold night of autumn. She now also kind of wish she still wear the hoodie of her human-counterpart, Rin Okumura, and even though his hoodie is clearly too big for her and look ridiculous on her, but at least, it do a good job in keeping her body warm. Or at least she could wear her new black hoodie, even though it isn't as warm as Rin's hoodie, but at least, it also does a good job in keeping her body warm than her original coat.<p>

But at least, the campfire in front of her also helps her warms her body... A bit, since the fire is not too big and she doesn't want to attract the unwanted attention of any Demons in this forest since her mission here is only for attracting a single certain Demon. She narrowed her blue eyes and shoot a glare toward the flame in front of her when her mind recalled what has happened earlier which put her into this situation And if she want to blame anyone for causing her to be in this situation, she could blame her human-counterpart for this...

Earlier...

"Luring the Tyrion for come to us?" Rin repeating what he just heard with a confused expression on his face. Okay, when he heard that his little brother have a plan about how to catch this Demon monkey... He never expects his plan would become something like this, he mean what the hell Yukio think about their situation? It isn't the same like fishing on the shore. But he hold himself from voicing his protest because he sure that the 'Arc Knight' already think this plan carefully, because that was one of the numerous things Yukio good at.

"Yes. Some Demons like Tyrion for example, have taken a liking toward female human. So, I believe by using a female as a bait and when the Tyrion come, the others who hiding could catch the Tyrion" Yukio explained his plan before fixing the position of his glasses by pushing his glasses upward. Death Master only could blink her eyes after hearing her human-counterpart, yes, she already aware about the fact that some Demons are taking a liking toward female human because a very obvious reason, but for using a female as a bait? She doesn't know whether she need to agree or not.

"For your information Four-eyes, we had been tried using that plan a few times, but that damn monkey always manages to escape, heck even I am sure that thing has know all the women here by now. So, I think it pretty useless because that monkey isn't stupid, so he must have remembers about all the women face here and I doubt using the same women will work" Shura told her protest before sat on the table near Black Gold Saw bed. Seriously, that thing really did has a brain, everytime they tried to trick him, he always got away and what make it worse is when she becomes the bait, that monkey didn't even come, what the hell that supposed to mean?! Does that damn thing insult her by not coming because she doesn't up to his standard?! She will kick his ball when she get her hand on that monkey.

"Well, I also have thinking about that's fact. But the reason about why the plan is failing because of one reason. You guys don't have an effective detector" Yukio said before crossing his arms and smiled slightly at the confusion expression on the face of the female 'Arc Knight' and the 'Paladin'. The smile on Yukio's face widened slightly when he sees that his older brother's eyes widening a bit, a sign which telling Yukio that his older brother finally realizes the meaning of his words.

"So like that. By using my ability to sense Demon, we could be more prepared and even make a perfect ambush plan before even that monkey could get close enough to our bait" Rin said what he thought aloud when his mind finally realize what Yukio mean by 'an effective detector'. Yes, now his little brother plan starts to make sense. First, they will use a bait to lure the monkey to them and when he already sense the monkey getting closer, they could prepare themselves and then caught the monkey once the monkey is close enough, that was really a good and effective plan, as expected from the 'Arc Knight' and his little brother, Yukio Okumura.

"I see, it kind of make sense to me now. But we still have a problem. Who going to be the bait and since that damn monkey already know all female Exorcists here including me, this mean only both of your Other selves that could work as bait... On the second thought, Yukio's girl isn't suitable either, what with the horn and wings on her" Shura commented still crossing her arms and sat on the table while her pink eyes scanning both Death Master and Black Rock Shooter up and down. Yes, that glasses chick won't work since Shura know that the damn monkey isn't stupid and know the difference between normal chick and... Abnormal chick. So, she knows that Death Master isn't suitable to be a bait...

"And even with the magic bracelet it won't work for Death Master since the magic bracelet won't work on Demon which mean our only choice is..." For some reason, after hearing Yukio saying those words, Black Rock Shooter receive an urge to summon her Rock Cannon and point toward anyone who staring at her, but unfortunately, before even she able to raise her hand to summon her cannon, the three high rank Exorcists already turns their head toward her and to make it worse, Shura Kirigakure already have that creepy grin back on her face... Even Death Master also staring at her right now. She already aware about why they staring at her like that and what they wanted her to do... And she also knows what the best response to their request...

"I refuse" Black Rock Shooter stated flatly. Both Shura Kirigakure and Yukio Okumura showed a little surprise on their expression while Death Master let out a silent at her response, no doubt she has expecting that kind of response from her. But what make Black Rock Shooter narrowed her eyes are unsurprisingly, her own human-counterpart, Rin Okumura, who now only smirking at her direction and it like he is taunting her. Both blue eyed teen keep looking at each other eyes, one with narrowed eyes while the other with an amused expression and a smirk, before the smirk turn into a mocking grin.

"Are you scared?" The question is enough to make Death Master staring at the current 'Paladin' in fast motion. She doesn't hear it wrong, does she? Does Rin Okumura, the current strongest Exorcist, just mocking Black Rock Shooter, one of the strongest Other self? A quick glance toward her human-counterpart who also have surprised expression on his face also told her that she indeed heard it right. Rin Okumura just mock Black Rock Shooter, but why and for what purpose?

"Are you, the great and powerful Black Rock Shooter, scared of being a bait of a little monkey? Man, even Black Gold Saw still brave enough to face that monkey and even though she become like this, it still proving that she is better than you" in any other day, Rin will never ever mocking someone like this, it isn't like him. Joking about his friend, yes, but mocking someone? It was Izumo, not him. Rin could feel himself smirking internally when Black Rock Shooter walk up to him, grabbing his coat's collar and pull him so his face is merely a few meters from her face and he could see the irritation on her face, her face that say 'Don't fuck with me'

"What? You disagree with what I said? Then prove it! If you really are better than Black Gold Saw, then being a bait shouldn't be a problem for you, right? Black Rock Shooter?"

Present...

Him and his tricky plan. Who know that her human-counterpart, Rin Okumura, could make a plan to trick her so she will take the position as a bait for this monkey Demon called Tyrion. But if she thinks about the event earlier again, part of it is also her fault since it was her who fall into his trap, but what she could do? Being compared to the other is something she dislikes. Black Rock Shooter let out a silent sigh before pulling the hood of her coat. It's getting colder her and she could feel her body start to shiver from all the cold she received, even the flame in front of her only provide a little warmness to her now as the heat of the small flame couldn't beat the amount of the cold breeze. She also could feel her eyes dropped on its own, Black Rock Shooter quickly shook her head and tried to keep her eyes open... But, she feels really sleepy right now... And her eyes starting to close itself again... And her eyes finally closed itself and she lowered her head slightly, finally lose to her sleepiness.

'He coming!'

The sound from the wireless communicator on her left ears making Black Rock Shooter eyes snapped open in time to see a small purple monkey with red eyes and a big fang already lunged toward her. Black Rock Shooter quickly standing up, but the monkey is already too close to her and even if she summons one of her weapons, she would not have enough time to swat him away. But when the monkey hovered above the campfire and only a few meters from her, something unexpected happen...

The fire is turning into blue and quickly raising toward the sky, effectively hitting the monkey who let out a cry of pain before dropped toward the ground and rolling back and forth, tried to subside the blue flame on his body. Black Rock Shooter who already aware of what just happened earlier, quickly stepped forward before put one of her high-heeled boot on the monkey's purple body, stopping him from rolling back and forth. But even though he know that the chance to escape is near zero, the monkey keep trying to lift the black boot from his body and it only annoy Black Rock Shooter who narrowed her eyes, summoning her Black Blade and stabbing it toward the ground next to the Demon's head, successfully in stopping the monkey from moving. From the corner of her eyes, she could see her human-counterpart walking toward her with a small smile on his face and both his hands already placed into the pocket of his black trouser.

But before even Rin could say anything to her, something else interrupt him. The 'Paladin' quickly turned his head toward where Tyrion coming when his sense tell him that another Demon is coming toward them. The thumping sound which reaches his ears confirms what Demon he have thought that will come here, Golem. Damn, he forget that the Golem around this forest is protecting this monkey for an unknown reason, but now is the perfect chance to find out about why they want to protect this monkey even though this monkey isn't part of the Demon in this forest.

"Yukio, how many Golem which heading here?" He asks his little brother via the wireless communicator on his ears. Since Yukio position is on the hill with Death Master, he should have a view about their surroundings and thus should have known about any Demon which come toward their location now.

'Three, what are you going to do Nii-san?'

"Say to the others to not come here, I will try to investigate those Golem first"

'Understood. Be careful'

And with that Rin close his eyes before whirled to where three Golem just appeared from the forest. He open his eyes before glancing toward Black Rock Shooter who expression remain the same even when her blue eyes see three giants made of rock suddenly appear from the forest. When Black Rock Shooter blue eyes meet with her human-counterpart blue eyes, she gives him a tiny nod. A sign that she understands the situation and she will remain here and let him handle the situation. Rin only give her a small smile before he focusing his attention toward the three Golem which seem to be observing them now. Slowly, Rin starts to walk toward where the three Golem stood while closing his eyes, he doesn't know nor have any assumption about why those Golem want to protect Tyrion, but he sure going to find out now. When one of the Golem about to step forward, Rin instantly opening his eyes before looking up to stare at the Golem green eyes and instantly, the three Golem's bodies are freezing when their eyes meet the 'Paladin' eyes. Because right now, the three of them aren't facing a mere human, but the son of Satan himself.

"Now you three calm down" Rin ordered while keeping the tone of his voice for being too high or else he will scare them. His eyes which now become his Demonic eyes, never leave the three eyes of the Golem who only can stare back at his eyes. One of the advantage in having a Demon eyes which almost similar to the God of Demon himself are some Demons will instantly obey your order and doesn't even have the guts to lie about anything, and it sure come handy when he is investigating any Demons.

"Now, tell me, why the Golem in these areas are protecting that's Tyrion even though that Demon isn't part of the forest?" He know that Golem isn't the smartest Demon, but at least, they still could understand human language and this is how he will know about why they protecting that Tyrion because everything happen because of a reason, that's was what he learn after finally become the 'Paladin'. Black Rock Shooter only staring at her human-counterpart as she assume he talking toward the three giants made of rock. At first she thought he going to destroy them, but after seeing his interaction, she doubts he will even summon his flame. But why? Their mission is only one, get the blood of Tyrion and bring it back toward Black Gold Saw so they could cure her, but now, her human-counterpart doing this and seem to be wasting their time.

"Interesting isn't it? An Exorcist that heard the Demon complain, I swear it only him who always manage to amaze me" a familiar voice making her turn her head toward where the voice coming from and found the female 'Arc Knight' walking toward with that creepy grin of hers and one of her hands already on her waist.

"We Exorcist, all this time only exorcise Demon without any reason because to us, Demon is our enemy and only that. But, one day, after he become an Exorcist, he starts to use his own way in exorcising Demon. Unlike us who instantly exorcise any Demon, he always asks their reason for causing trouble first, because to him, Demon isn't an enemy, but a living being just like human. He always reminds us that not all Demons are bad, just like humans. At first, no one beside his friends seem to care about his protest in our way handling the Demons, but as his rank become higher and higher, many Exorcists starts to uses his way in exorcise a Demon, they investigate the Demon first before determining whether the Demon need to be exorcised or just need to calm down. And then, after he become the 'Paladin' recently, the Grigori finally announce that from now on we will always use his way in exorcising Demon. Honestly, as his mentor, I feel proud of him, he the one who knows how to being a human and Demon and tried his best to form a good relationship between human and Demon..." The entire time Shura told the shorter girl about Rin's history, the grin on her face slowly become a smile as her pink eyes only watch the 'Paladin' talking to the Golem, hearing their complaint and tried his best to solve their problem. Then her eyes shifted toward the Other self beside her who only staring at her with that poker face of her.

"You could ignore what I just said, but know this... You are very lucky to get him as your human-counterpart" and with that Shura bending down and staring at the purple monkey which still pinned down by her boots and Black Rock Shooter swear, she could see a black intense aura come out from Shura's body as the older woman staring at the little monkey. She doesn't know whether she need to be glad or not because she couldn't see her expression right now, she wonders what happen which make a human could emit an aura like that.

"Yes, bring the blood sample toward the Golem's lair near the mountain. Their kids are infected by Tyrion's poison too and unlike their parents, they aren't immune to the poison, I am going to go there first to see what I could do. Okay, I understand"

Black Rock Shooter once again only could watch as her human-counterpart, Rin Okumura, communicating with someone via his communicator before hanging up and doing something which confuses her a little. He takes off his blue coat before turning toward her and... Tossing his coat toward her. She barely manage to catch her human-counterpart blue coat and then staring at him while tilting her head slightly when his blue coat already in her hand.

"You cold, right? I could see you shiver before, wear it, since I immune to cold and... I am sorry for earlier, I doesn't really mean what I say, hell I even don't know who better between you and Black Gold Saw, but to me, you are the best Other self" and after giving Black Rock Shooter his signature grin and a thumbs up, Rin quickly whirled around before running after the three Golem who already walking ahead to show him, their lair where their children still infected by poison. Black Rock Shooter only could watch him disappear in the forest before shifting her gaze toward the coat in her hands, debating with herself whether she need to wear it or not. But when a cold wind blow through her body, she quickly pulled his coat around herself. His much bigger coat completely covering herself and protects her from the cold. She could see Yukio and Death Master riding on Death Master giant skull and slowly landing toward the ground, she also see some other Exorcist come out from the forest, and she definitely could see Shura poking Tyrion's head with a stick which she doesn't know where she get it. But her mind right now only have one question as she pulls the blue coat a little tighter. Does all his clothes really this warm?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here the reason about why I dedicated this chapter to: DBS13 or Aki-san. Because she is the only one who could guest right about who is the next Otherself. Congrats girl!<strong>


End file.
